Le Corbeau Livre I Le Grimoire de Malchauzen
by snakeBZH
Summary: DW. Janvier 1982. Le monde des Sorciers connait une période de transition après la disparition mystérieuse de Lord Voldemort quelques mois plus tôt. Ses mangemorts sont désorganisés. Certains disent avoir été trompés ou ensorcelés. Mais pour d'autres...
1. Un sombre sauveur

**AVANT-PROPOS** : Voici le premier épisode du « Corbeau ». Cette histoire commence en janvier 1982, quelques mois après la disparition de Voldemort et la mort des Potter. L'action se déroule en France. Bonne lecture et lâchez des commentaires.

**LE**

**CORBEAU**

_**LIVRE I**_

_**Le Grimoire de Malchauzen**_

**CHAPITRE I : UN SOMBRE SAUVEUR**

La journée n'était pas encore terminée et le soleil illuminait pâlement encore la plupart des rues de Paris. Mais ces ruelles n'étaient jamais vraiment dans la lumière. Jacques Mareau n'aimait pas ce coin de Paris. Il aimait la capitale mais pas cette partie de la ville. Mais les tueurs et les hors-la-loi choisissaient rarement les beaux quartiers pour apparaître. Jacques gara la voiture. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce quartier, d'autant plus quand il était avec Chun. Il se fichait de ce qu'il pourrait bien lui arriver. Ses enfants étaient déjà grands et sa femme, ou plutôt son ex-femme s'était remariée. Chun était un peu comme sa troisième fille. Elle n'avait que vingt ans mais était déjà lieutenant de police à la criminelle.

« Tu es sûre que c'est là ? fit Jacques en espérant qu'elle en douterait.

-Oui. Mon informateur est formel. »

Elle était vraiment belle, d'origine asiatique, avec les magnifiques cheveux noirs et les yeux noisette en amande typique de ce continent. Sa peau était claire comme de la porcelaine. S'il avait été plus jeune, Jacques aurait tenté de la séduire. Mais l'amour qu'il lui portait était purement filial.

Elle sortit son arme et vérifia qu'elle était chargée. Elle la rangea sous son manteau.

« Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un informateur qu'on voyait ce soir ? fit Jacques.

-On n'est jamais trop prudent. Allons-y. »

Il valait mieux être prudent. Cette affaire suintait l'étrange depuis le premier meurtre. Des libraires tenant des boutiques spécialisées dans les très vieux ouvrages avaient été retrouvés morts. Le plus étranges c'était qu'aucune marque de coup, de balle, de strangulation n'avait été retrouvée sur les corps. De même aucun poison ne fut décelé dans leurs organismes. Le médecin légiste n'avait trouvé aucune cause médicale. Ils étaient morts comme si leurs corps avaient simplement décidé de mourir.

La ruelle était vraiment sombre. Il n'y avait personne. Jacques et Chun regardèrent derrière les conteneurs, même dedans mais il n'y avait rien. Le froid de l'hiver se faisait sentir. Ils attendirent une demi-heure.

« Il ne viendra pas, dit Jacques.

-Quelle poisse ! s'exclama Chun. Notre seule piste. Le tueur va continuer son massacre, je le sens. »

Un bruit sec, comme un claquement de fouet, retentit dans la ruelle. Un homme habillé d'un long manteau noir sortit de derrière un conteneur. Son manteau était vraiment long, on aurait dit une cape.

Cette soudaine apparition avait surpris Jacques et Chun. Ils avaient pourtant vérifié, il n'y avait personne derrière ni dans ce conteneur. Malgré tout, Chun ne se décontenança pas. Elle fit un pas vers l'homme maigre qui lui faisait face.

« C'est vous Bascœur ? demanda t-elle. Boris Bascœur ?

-Vous êtes la fliquette qui cherche le tueur de libraires ? fit-il d'une voix morne.

-Oui. Avez-vous des informations ?

-Bien. J'ai mieux que ça.

-Quoi donc ? »

Jacques remarqua que sa main remuait, s'approchant de sa poche millimètre par millimètre. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage squelettique.

« ATTENTION ! hurla Jacques. »

Le maigre sortit un objet de sa poche et le tendit rapidement vers Chun.

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! cria t-il. »

Un éclair de lumière verte illumina la ruelle alors que Jacques s'était jeté sur elle pour la plaquer au sol. Jacques sortit son arme.

« Experlliarmus ! »

Un éclair rouge frappa le mathurin et le fit voler à cinq mètres du policier.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette arme ? pensa Jacques. »

Il la regarda avec plus d'attention. Il ne comprenait pas, ce n'était qu'un bout de bois ouvragé !

Le maigre ne bougeait pas. Il observait les deux policiers couchés sur le sol sale de la ruelle avec délectation. Un croassement résonna. Le maigre leva les yeux et vit un corbeau perché sur un câble électrique. L'oiseau semblait l'observer intensément, sans même remuer la tête comme le font habituellement les oiseaux. Au contraire, il semblait surveiller le moindre mouvement du maigre. Le visage de ce dernier devint livide, la peur marquait son visage. La vue de cet oiseau noir le paniquait totalement. Il tourna les talons et détala.

Jacques récupéra son arme et aida Chun à se relever.

« Ça va ?

-Oui, répondit la jeune asiatique. Qu'est-ce que s'était ?

-Je ne sais pas. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi il a fui en voyant cet oiseau. »

Jacques se tourna vers le câble électrique mais le corbeau avait disparu.

« Nous devons le rattraper ! s'exclama Chun. Il est peut-être lié au tueur ou il est lui-même le tueur. »

Ils se mirent à courir dans la direction prisent par Bascœur.

Bascœur courait cherchant un moyen de mettre un maximum de distance entre lui et l'oiseau. Il ne savait pas où il allait et finit par s'arrêter dans un cul-de-sac. Il leva son morceau de bois mais une voix calme et sombre l'arrêta.

« Tu ne peux plus t'enfuir, Boris Bascœur. »

Bascœur se retourna. L'homme qui lui faisait face était jeune, pas plus de vingt ans. Il avait des cheveux d'un noir profond et des yeux sombres que se soient par la couleur ou par l'expression. Son visage fin n'était mû par aucune émotion. Il était habillé d'une grande cape noire avec des manches. Il tenait dans sa main droite un morceau de bois identique à celui de Bascœur.

« Le Corbeau, souffla Bascœur avec peur.

-Rend-toi. Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux fuir.

-Je ne trahirai jamais mon maître.

-Ton maître a disparu, cela fait déjà six mois.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra et récompensera ceux qui ont continué son œuvre pendant son absence.

-Si Voldemort reviens, alors je le combattrai. »

Bascœur savait qu'il n'avait pas affaire à n'importe qui. Peu de gens osaient prononcer le nom de Lord Voldemort même parmi ses fidèles.

Cela faisait six mois maintenant que la nouvelle s'était répandue. Les journaux du monde des sorciers avaient titrés : « VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI EST MORT ». Personne, même les sorciers les plus érudits ne pouvaient donné d'explication, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait subitement disparu en s'attaquant à une famille qui s'était dressée contre lui. James et Lily Potter avaient péri. Et lorsque Voldemort voulut assassiner leur bébé, le sortilège mortel s'était retourné contre lui. Depuis ce jour le nom de Harry Potter était associé à jamais à la chute du mage noir. Mais tous les problèmes n'étaient pas résolus. Certains de ses partisans prirent peur et dirent qu'ils avaient été l'objet de chantage ou qu'ils avaient agi sous l'emprise du sortilège de l'Imperium, le sort du contrôle absolu. Mais d'autres cherchaient leur maître encore. Les groupes anti-mages noirs en arrêtèrent ou éliminèrent beaucoup. Mais certains continuaient à agir. Bascœur était l'un d'eux.

Bascœur savait que l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui n'était pas un simple sorcier. C'était Pierrick Chaldo, membre de la section spéciale de l'unité des Chasseurs, le département anti-mage noir du ministère français de la magie. Il était surnommé le Corbeau, pour plusieurs raisons. La principale, il était un animagus, un sorcier capable de se transformer en animal, et lui, prenait la forme d'un corbeau noir. L'autre raison était qu'aucun mangemort ne lui avait jamais échappé. Ils étaient tous soit morts soit emprisonnés.

« Je ne me laisserai pas prendre vivant, dit Bascœur.

-Ça c'est à moi d'en décider, dit Chaldo. Où est Malgéus ?

-Tu crois que je vais te le dire !

-Je crois que tu vas tout avouer avant de te retrouver avec tes amis à Fortran. »

Fortran. Ce nom faisait peur à tous les sorciers, en particulier aux mangemorts. La prison française des sorciers. L'équivalent de l'Azkaban où certains des plus fidèles mangemorts britanniques étaient emprisonnés à vie.

« Plus un geste ! »

Chun et Jacques avait surgi de l'angle de la ruelle. Ils pointaient leurs armes vers les deux sorciers. Pierrick se tourna vers les deux policiers. Son regard passa rapidement sur le quinquagénaire mais s'arrêta sur la jeune asiatique. Son visage. Ses yeux. Ses cheveux. Des souvenirs l'assaillirent. Un sourire. Un rire. Une voix.

« Mon cœur est éternel. »

Chun senti une grande peine dans les yeux de cet homme. Une peine que ne parvenait pas à cacher totalement la froideur glaciale de son regard. Elle avait de la peine pour cet homme. Et il y avait autre chose, elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal.

En un éclair de lucidité, Pierrick détacha ses yeux de la jeune policière. Bascœur avait le visage déformé par un rictus.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda t-elle à l'attention de Pierrick.

-Partez, dit-il sans se retourner. Cette affaire ne vous regarde pas.

-Nous sommes de la police. Alors vous allez nous suivre au poste bien gentiment. On verra là-bas.

-Je crois que cette sale moldue ne comprend pas, dit Bascœur. Je vais les tuer pour qu'on puisse se battre tranquillement.

-Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire, arrêta Pierrick.

-Je ne suis pas comme ceux que tu as arrêté ou éliminé jusqu'à maintenant.

-Si, tu es comme eux.

-Tu vas voir ! »

Bascœur leva sa baguette vers Chun. Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer la formule. Pierrick avait sauté vers lui. D'un pied il frappa au poignet armé de Bascœur et de l'autre lui mit le nez en sang dans le même saut. Bascœur fut repoussé dans un tas d'ordure.

« Te voila dans ton élément, dit Pierrick.

-Sale connard de chasseur ! insulta Bascœur. »

Bascœur sortit une autre baguette et la pointa sur Pierrick. Il y eut un éclair et Pierrick fut repoussé contre un mur. Le mangemort pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur la jeune asiatique.

« Tu vas mourir sale moldue !

-Avada kedavra. »

Pierrick avait prononcé la formule avant Bascœur. L'éclair de lumière verte frappa le mangemort qui s'effondra au sol, les yeux révulsés. Chun avait déjà vu des cadavres, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un mourir sous ses yeux. Et de plus d'une façon aussi étrange. Il n'y avait eu aucun coup de feu. L'arme était un simple morceau de bois. C'était quoi cette histoire ? Jacques était tout aussi surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ça en trente ans de carrière.

Pierrick s'approcha du cadavre. Il avait déjà rangé sa baguette. Il y eut deux claquements de fouet. Un homme et une femme d'une quarantaine d'années apparurent de nulle part. Les deux policiers ne comprenaient vraiment plus rien. La femme regarda le corps puis tourna son attention sur Pierrick avec un air de reproche.

« Nous avions besoin de lui vivant, dit-elle.

-Je sais, fit Pierrick. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Il allait s'en prendre à ces moldus.

-Ils vous ont vu ?

-Oui.

-Alors il faut effacer leur mémoire. Marus. »

L'autre sorcier sortit sa baguette et se tourna vers les policiers. Jacques pointa son arme sur Marus mais un éclair rouge le désarma.

« Oubliette, fit Marus. »

Un éclair blanc pénétra la tête de Jacques, apparemment sans lui faire de mal, il avait juste l'air hébété. Chun pointa son arme à son tour sur Marus. Elle fut désarmée aussi sec. Marus allait lui effacer la mémoire mais Pierrick s'interposa.

« Chaldo ! fit la femme.

-Jonas, je vais m'occuper d'elle, dit-il. »

Marus acquiesça et rangea sa baguette.

Pierrick s'avança vers la jeune chinoise, pointant sa baguette vers sa tête. Son regard vide semblait avoir un brin de mélancolie. Etrangement, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur, que cet homme ne lui ferait pas de mal. L'éclair blanc entra dans sa tête. Elle ressentit un grand calme et perdit connaissance.

« Chun. Chun. »

Chun se réveilla. Jacques était penché sur elle.

« Ah ! souffla t-il soulagé. Tu vas bien.

-Où sont-ils ? demanda t-elle.

-Qui ça ?

-Ces gens avec des bouts de bois bizarres, rappela t-elle en se relevant. »

La ruelle était déserte. Chun regarda autour d'elle plusieurs fois, mais il n'y avait vraiment plus personne.

« Pourquoi on est là ? fit Jacques. Et comment on est arrivé ici ?

-Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

-Ah oui ! On devait voir un informateur. Mais je ne me souviens pas comment on est arrivé ici. Enfin, ton informateur n'a pas l'air d'être là. Partons.

-Tu ne te souviens pas de ces gens bizarres ?

-Quels gens bizarres ?

-Oubliette.

-Quoi ?

-Rien. Je me demande ce qui s'est passé. Je… Rentrons. »

En partant, Chun regarda une dernière fois dans la ruelle. Il n'y avait toujours personne, mais aujourd'hui elle n'aurait pas été surprise de voir cet homme au regard froid réapparaître de nul part. Si elle avait levé les yeux au ciel, elle aurait vu un corbeau qui l'observait perché sur le toit de l'immeuble. Le corbeau fut rejoint par un autre et ils s'envolèrent ensemble.


	2. Souvenirs de Chine partie 1

**CHAPITRE II : SOUVENIRS DE CHINE (Partie 1)**

Le ministère français de la magie. Un bâtiment où tous les aspects de la vie des sorciers français étaient gérés, un bâtiment caché aux yeux des moldus. L'aile est était occupée par les différents départements d'intervention et d'ordre. Le département de police magique y avait son bureau central et l'unité d'intervention y était basée. Les oubliators, les sorciers chargés de garder l'intégrité du secret de l'existence des sorciers avaient également leurs bureaux ici. Tout le premier étage était occupé par le Département des Chasseurs, les sorciers chargés de poursuivre et d'arrêter les mages noirs.

Le Département des Chasseurs était divisé en trois sections. La section Action Intervention (AI) était la plus nombreuse. Elle était chargée de l'arrestation des mangemorts. Ces membres étaient des experts en magie de combat, ils travaillaient toujours en équipe de cinq pour minimiser les risques. La deuxième section était la section d'Investigation Recherche Interrogatoire Analyse (IRIA), les sorciers chargés des enquêtes et des interrogatoires. C'était une sorte de police scientifique. La dernière section était la plus secrète, la section S, la section spéciale. Des sorciers d'élite, expert en combat et en filature. Les sorciers de cette section menaient généralement leurs enquêtes seuls, demandant assez régulièrement l'assistance des autres sections.

La section S était dirigée par Suzanne Janis. Elle fut une excellente chasseuse de terrain par le passé. Aujourd'hui encore, très peu de mages noirs oseraient s'en prendre à elle. Janis savait que Pierrick Chaldo était sûrement son meilleur homme. Mais parfois elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne devrait pas faire ce travail. Il était le plus jeune des membres de la section S. Comme beaucoup, il était entré au Chasseurs par la section AI. Repéré pour sa grande efficacité mais surtout pour son individualisme, il fut muté à la section S. Janis avait renvoyé Chaldo chez lui. Elle se chargeait de faire son rapport à Charles Maldieu.

Charles Maldieu, le chef du département des Chasseurs. Il était maintenant âgé d'environ une soixantaine d'années mais n'attendais pas la retraite impatiemment. Il ne savait pas comment il allait occuper ses journées après quarante ans d'aventure. Certes il y avait perdu un bras et son corps était couvert de cicatrice, mais il ne regrettait rien si ce n'est qu'une chose : de ne jamais avoir réussi à arrêter Malgéus. Malgéus, celui que certains surnommaient le Voldemort français.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez, dit Maldieu. »

C'était sa secrétaire.

« Madame Janis demande à vous voir, dit-elle.

-Faites la entrer. Suzanne, alors ça y est ? Nous avons Bascœur ?

-Non Charles. Malheureusement mon agent a été obligé de l'éliminer.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il y avait des policiers moldus sur place. Bascœur a semble t-il voulut s'en prendre à eux. Mon agent l'en a empêché.

-Qui était votre agent ?

-Pierrick Chaldo.

-Je vois. Alors ça devait être la meilleure chose à faire. Chaldo n'est pas du genre à tuer pour rien.

-Je préfèrerais qu'il n'est pas à combattre.

-Toujours à vous dire qu'il ne devrait pas faire ce métier.

-Il a beaucoup souffert par le passé. Je ne connais pas les détails mais le faire combattre les mangemorts ne me semble pas la meilleure solution pour le guérir de son passé.

-Peut-on vraiment guérir du passé ? C'est lui qui a demandé à rentrer dans les Chasseurs. Où est-il ?

-Je lui ai ordonné de rentrer se reposer. »

Pierrick était chez lui. Il regardait le feu ronfler dans la cheminée assis dans son fauteuil. Sa maison n'avait quasiment aucune décoration si ce n'est une épée chinoise dans son fourreau posé sur la cheminée. Il n'y avait que quelques meubles et objets fonctionnels. Aucune photo, aucun tableau n'ornait les murs. Un corbeau vint se poser sur l'épaule de Pierrick.

« Le passé, les souvenirs. Je pensais que j'avais laissé tout ça loin derrière moi. Mais ils reviennent toujours. Obsédant, douloureux. »

Le feu continuait à crépiter. Mais Pierrick ne le regardait que par habitude. Ses yeux revoyaient des images du passé, un visage, un sourire. Un rire résonna mélodieusement à ses oreilles. Et une voix lui dit tendrement des mots qu'il n'oublierait jamais car ils étaient gravés à jamais dans son âme.

« Mon cœur est éternel. »

Chine 1978

Un couple de chinois d'une quarantaine d'année accompagné d'une très belle jeune fille de 17 ans entra dans une magnifique propriété. Le domestique les guida jusqu'au maître des lieux. C'était un occidental habillé d'une robe de sorcier bleue. Lorsque la famille chinoise arriva, un sourire illumina son visage.

« Peng, Liang, quelle joie de vous voir, fit-il.

-Merci de nous avoir invité mon chère Gilles, remercia Peng.

-Passé une soirée avec des amis, c'est toujours une joie. Bonjour Su.

-Bonjour monsieur Chaldo, salua la jeune fille. Où est Pierrick ?

-Il s'entraîne derrière la maison, tu peux aller le rejoindre si tu veux.

-Merci. »

Le visage illuminé par un sourire de jeune fille amoureuse, Su se dirigea vers la maison. Gilles la regarda s'éloigner en souriant. Une femme les rejoignit.

« C'est Su que j'ai vu passer ? dit-elle. Oh Bonjour Peng, bonjour Liang.

-Bonjour Françoise, salua Liang. Su est allée rejoindre Pierrick.

-Ah ces deux la, on va finir par les marier !

-Ce sera un jour faste, ajouta Peng. Plus faste que ces derniers jours au ministère.

-Les relations avec le gouvernements sont toujours tendues ? questionna Gilles.

-Plus que jamais. Depuis la prise de pouvoir des maoïstes, les relations avec les moldus ont changé. Avant le gouvernement impérial nous acceptait totalement, nous faisions parti de la culture chinoise. Même depuis la fin de la Révolution Culturelle[1], nous craignons toujours pour les notre. Surtout depuis le massacre des moldus de ce village du sud de l'Angleterre par Vous-savez-qui et ses fidèles, ils prennent ça comme prétexte pour dire que les Sorciers sont dangereux. Nous avons beau leur expliquer que nous ne sommes pas comme eux, que ce n'est qu'un groupe isolé, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils veulent notre peau à tous.

-Je vois. Je vais renvoyer Françoise et Pierrick en France. Et les rejoindre dés que j'aurai mis mes affaires en ordres ici. Nous aimons tellement ce pays que cela nous brise le cœur.

-Moi je ne peux pas partir. Mon travail est trop important pour notre communauté et sa survie.

-Je sais. Mais si tu veux, je peux emmener Liang et Su avec nous. Je prendrai soin d'elles.

-Je n'osais pas te le demander.

-Ce sera seulement Su, coupa Liang. Tu crois que je vais te laisser ici tout seul.

-C'est pas la peine que j'essaye de te persuader, tu es têtu comme un âne comme dise les français.

-C'est « comme une mule », ria Gilles. Prenons un thé. Ce soir, cessons de nous occuper de tout ça et détendons-nous. »

Su observait le jeune homme de dix-sept ans qui faisait des série de mouvement de Wu Shu avec force et précision. La sueur perlait sur son front. Il finit son tao[2] et reprit son souffle. La jeune fille s'approcha.

« Tu fais autre chose de tes journée à part t'entraîner ? fit-elle.

-Parfois il m'arrive de penser à une jeune fille charmante, souria t-il. Et de vouloir l'embrasser. »

Il approcha ses lèvres de celle de Su. Il sentait sa chaleur, son parfum. Et sa douce main sur sa bouche.

« Avant, va prendre une douche, s'il te plait. »

Après une bonne douche, Pierrick rejoignit sa petite amie dans le jardin. Et cette fois elle ne se fit pas prié pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ils s'installèrent sur un carré de pelouse tranquille où ils avaient l'habitude de s'allonger pour regarder le ciel, rien que tous les deux. L'un contre l'autre, ils pensaient que rien ne pouvait leur arriver. Mais Pierrick savait que ce temps était peut-être fini.

« Mon père veut que ma mère et moi retournions en France, dit-il. Il pense que nous ne sommes plus en sécurité en Chine.

-Quoi ? fit Su en se redressant. Mais…

-Je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas peur et que je ne voulais pas partir. Mais il ne veut pas me laisser le choix. »

Su s'assit, tournant le dos à Pierrick. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Alors tu vas partir, dit-elle. Tu vas me laisser seule ici.

-Mon père sait que je ne veux pas te quitter. Il y avait pensé avant même que je lui dise. C'est pourquoi il veut proposer à ton père de vous emmener toi et ta mère avec nous. »

Su se retourna, ses yeux étaient encore rouge de larmes mais un sourire magnifique éclairait son visage.

« Tu veux dire qu'on restera ensemble ?

-Oui. Je ne compte pas partir sans toi. Je ne peux pas imaginer la vie sans toi. »

Elle l'étreignit avec fougue, l'embrassant amoureusement.

« Wo ài ni.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Ils restèrent enlacés durant un long moment. Cet instant était le leur.

Le dîner fut détendu et se passa dans la bonne humeur. Les rires éclataient sous la voûte étoilée porté par le doux vent d'été. La soirée passa trop vite au goût du jeune couple. Il savait qu'ils se retrouveraient vite, le lendemain, une fête avait lieu dans la ville voisin. Ils avaient prévu d'y aller ensemble depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Le père de Su n'était pas rassuré à l'idée de laisser sa fille y aller dans le contexte actuel. Mais sachant qu'elle quitterait bientôt la Chine, il accepta.

Au ministère chinois de la magie, l'atmosphère était tendue. Peng commençait à s'y habituer, depuis plusieurs mois la situation s'aggravait crescendo. Il suffirait d'une étincelle pour mettre le feu au poudre. Cette étincelle viendrait t-elle des mangemorts ou du gouvernement moldu ? La communauté magique chinoise pouvait se vanter de n'avoir que très peu de mangemorts, pour la plupart déjà arrêtés et emprisonnés à vie. Le ministère avait déjà mis en avant ce fait plusieurs fois devant les autorités moldues mais ces dernières semblaient faire la sourde oreille. Que préparait donc le gouvernement communiste ? Peng avait peur pour sa famille. Heureusement, bientôt sa fille serait loin de tout ça. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Gilles Chaldo. Ils étaient rapidement devenus amis quand le sorcier français fut détaché au bureau de représentation français, l'équivalent de l'ambassade de France chez les moldus. C'était il y a quinze ans. Peng avait été chargé à l'époque de l'accueil de la famille Chaldo et de les aider à s'installer. Les familles étaient restées en relation, grâce surtout à l'amitié qui s'était forgée entre leurs jeunes enfants. Cette amitié s'était transformée en Amour pour la plus grande joie des deux couples de parents. Peng désirait que Su reste avec Pierrick, il savait ce jeune homme capable de faire n'importe quoi pour protéger sa fille. Aujourd'hui sa seule crainte était de savoir s'il pourrait assisté à leur mariage un jour. Il ne savait pas s'il reverrait sa fille après qu'elle soit partie pour la France. Mais au moins elle serait en sécurité. C'était ça l'important.

Le ministère chinois de la magie avait eu peur par le passé quand le révolutionnaire Mao Ze-Dong lança la révolution culturelle en 1966. Les traditions millénaires de ce qui fut l'Empire du Milieu étaient menacées de destruction totale. Jusqu'à la mort du dictateur en 1976, la communauté des sorciers vécut avec un couperet au dessus de la tête. Heureusement, la Révolution se dégonfla et les chinois se tournèrent de nouveau vers leurs traditions ancestrales. Du moins en partie. Le nouveau chef du parti communiste chinois, Deng Xiaoping, semblait vouloir coupé avec la partie culturelle de la Révolution. Mais il considérait l'existence même du ministère de la magie comme un contre-pouvoir. Certains sorciers pensaient qu'il cherchait une excuse pour pouvoir massacrer la communauté magique chinoise.

Peng arriva à son bureau. Il était au Bureau de Relation Moldue. La journée se passa dans la même ambiance tendue qui s'était depuis longtemps installé. Mais à la fin de la journée, alors que Peng s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, un jeune homme d'à peine vingt-cinq ans se porta à sa rencontre, l'air paniqué.

« Monsieur Xiao, dit-il entre deux respirations. C'est terrible !

-Calme toi Feng et dit moi ce qu'il se passe.

-Il y a eu une attaque, à Pékin.

-Quoi ?

-Nous ignorons qui l'a commise mais c'est un sorcier, c'est sûr. Sûrement un mangemort. Il y a des victimes, trente morts il semblerait, que des moldus.

-Va me chercher un hibou, le plus rapide.

-Oui monsieur mais…

-Quoi ?

-Les moldus viennent d'annoncer au ministre qu'ils coupaient toutes relations entre nous et eux. Ils disent qu'ils en ont assez. Le ministre pense qu'ils veulent se débarrasser de nous. Qu'allons-nous faire monsieur ?

-Nous n'avons qu'une chose à faire, lança un homme en robe ouvragé en entrant.

-Hao, fit Peng.

-Nous devons nous cacher, continua t-il. Voir fuir le pays. Peng tu ne peux plus rien faire. Ce n'est qu'une question d'heure avant que le gouvernement moldu ne nous déclare la guerre.

-Nous sommes chinois !

-Pour eux nous ne sommes qu'une relique du passé impérial. Ils veulent se débarrasser de nous en le cachant aux yeux du monde. Ce pays ne veut plus de nous, alors autant partir. Va t-en, sauve ta famille. Tu as tes amis français, je suis sûre qu'ils t'aideront.

-Ils me l'ont déjà proposé, Su doit partir bientôt.

-Liang et toi devez partir aussi, et aujourd'hui.

-Mais je dois rester, tenter de sauver les notre.

-Il n'y a plus rien à sauver. Maintenant il faut sauver nos vies. Je vais annoncer la dissolution du ministère et exhorter les notre à fuir. C'est la fin du ministère chinois de la magie. Ma famille est entrain de partir. Part.

-Et toi ?

-Je reste, jusqu'à la fin. Je le dois.

-Mais…

-Je suis le ministre de la magie, je suis le seul qui n'est pas le droit de fuir. J'espère juste être le seul sorcier qu'ils tueront, mais j'en doute.

-Hao.

-Adieu mon ami, que ta vie soit encore longue et heureuse. »

Le ministre sortit, laissant Peng et Feng seul. Le jeune homme paraissait abasourdi. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Feng, tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le ministre. Va t-en tout de suite.

-Adieu monsieur. »

Tout était donc fini. Peng regarda son bureau une dernière fois. Le monde devenait-il fou ? Maintenant, seule sa famille importait. Il devait faire vite. Su devait déjà être sur le point de partir pour la fête avec Pierrick, si elle n'était pas déjà partie. Il fallait fuir ce soir. Il savait pour où. Gilles était vraiment un ami cher.

Pierrick se rendit chez les Xiao. Il tenait à cette soirée. Ce serait sûrement sa dernière en Chine. Son père avait tout prévu pour leur retour le lendemain. Il aimait ce pays. La France, il ne la connaissait que par ses parents. Il se sentait plus chinois que français. Tous ses amis étaient là. Il avait suivi toute sa scolarité à l'Institut Céleste, l'équivalent chinois de Hogwart ou de Beauxbâtons. Mais il était heureux de ne pas être séparé de Su. Il n'aurait jamais accepté de partir sans elle. Il l'aimait trop. Il en était tombé amoureux à l'age de huit ans. Elle avait toujours été très gentille et très belle.

Il se souvenait du jour où il lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Il n'avait que douze ans. Alors qu'il s'entraînait dans la forêt qui jouxtait la villa de ses parents, il se blessa en trébuchant. Sa tête avait percuté un tronc violement. Su qui l'observait, vint immédiatement l'aider. D'un coup de baguette, elle le soigna. Il resta tout de même une bonne heure, étourdi par le choc. Il ne se rendit pas compte de ce qu'il disait. Et en voulant simplement la remercier :

« Xiçxie[3]. Je sais pourquoi je suis amoureux de toi. »

Su ne parlait que très peu français mais elle comprit le mot « amoureux », et vit que les yeux du garçon ne mentait pas. Remarqua t-il qu'il lui avait avoué son plus grand secret ? Il ne put le dire, la jeune fille l'avait embrassé pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de se raviser. Ils étaient ensuite rentrés main dans la main.

Su avait rendue ces cinq années merveilleuses. Et ce soir, elle serait une fois de plus la plus belle pour lui. Elle était vraiment magnifique dans sa robe blanche satinée traditionnelle brodée de motifs de fleurs. Elle était coiffée de deux chignons, dégageant son visage souriant tel un poème d'Amour. A chaque fois qu'il la voyait ainsi, Pierrick se croyait dans un rêve. Une fois de plus, il ne put balbutier le moindre mot jusqu'à ce que, telle une princesse, Su l'éveilla d'un baiser.

« Oh, bonsoir, fit-il distraitement.

-Bonsoir, souria t-elle. »

Liang riait légèrement.

« Pierrick, dit-elle. Il va falloir t-y habituer un jour. Rentrez avant minuit, vous partez tôt demain.

-Oui maman. »

Les deux amoureux s'étaient éloignés rapidement. Le village n'était pas loin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les villageois dansaient déjà. Les feux d'artifices explosaient en l'air, prenant les formes les plus diverses, piochant dans la mythologie chinoise. Des dragons de feu multicolores ondulaient au dessus de leur tête, s'attaquant aux autres créatures qui pourtant ne faisaient que planer paisiblement. Ce village, était un des rares villages chinois habités uniquement par des sorciers. Loin des yeux des moldus, les habitants s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour effectuer les plus grandes prouesses magiques. Su et Pierrick dansèrent, rirent avec leurs amis. Certains ne purent s'empêcher de pleurer en apprenant qu'ils allaient partir. Mais tous leur souhaitèrent bonne chance et de vivre heureux.

Dans la liesse générale, personne ne remarqua les ombres qui se faufilaient aux abords du village. C'étaient des soldats de l'armée populaire chinoise. Ils encerclaient le village, attendant un signal qui viendrait d'ici quelques secondes ou quelques minutes.

« C'est pour le bien de la Chine prolétaire, pensait chaque soldat. »

Pierrick faisait tourner Su en une pirouette. Lorsqu'il l'arrêta, ce fut pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il perçut une présence derrière la jeune fille. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le fusil pointé sur eux.

« PROTEGO ! cria t-il en sortant sa baguette au moment ou une détonation résonna. »

Les coups de feu firent taire la musique et les chants, les remplaçant par des hurlements d'effroi. Le sortilège du bouclier de Pierrick avait arrêté la balle in extremis. Il poussa Su derrière un mur tout en mettant le soldat hors combat d'un stupéfix. Il se mit également à couvert. Il regarda autour de lui. Des soldats moldus arrivaient de partout. Les sorciers se défendaient à coup de sortilège mais plusieurs tombèrent ensanglantés. Pierrick vit deux de ses amis s'effondrer alors qu'ils tentaient de s'enfuir, tirés lâchement dans le dos. Certains villageois parvinrent à fuir en transplanant ou en courant. C'était l'enfer qui leur tombait dessus.

Pierrick vit le canon du fusil passer l'angle du mur. Il l'attrapa à pleine main et projeta le soldat au sol, l'assommant d'un coup de pied à la mâchoire.

« Levicorpus ! »

Les compagnons du premier s'envolèrent, repoussés dans les arbres par une force invisible. Un soldat qui avait échappé au sortilège voulut lui planter sa baïonnette dans les côtes. Le jeune sorcier esquiva la lame en pivotant tout en contrant d'un coup de genou sauté à la pommette. Le soldat vacilla mais resta debout. Pierrick le mit KO d'un coup de pied retourné circulaire en plein crâne. Il prit la main de Su, paralysée par la peur, et la tira vers l'extérieur du village. Il regardait souvent derrière eux pour s'assurer que personne ne les suivait et dû plusieurs fois stupéfixer des soldats.

Ils coururent durant au moins un quart d'heure sans s'arrêter, mettant un maximum de distance entre eux et les soldats. Pierrick pouvait encore courir durant un long moment mais Su fatiguait. Ils s'étaient enfuis à l'opposé de chez eux mais ils connaissaient tout de même bien ce coin. Ils savaient que non loin se trouvait un grenier à riz suffisamment éloigné des chemins pour que les soldats ne les trouvent pas. Pierrick s'assura que la voie était libre avant d'y faire entrer la jeune fille apeurée.

Su tremblait et sanglotait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. La soirée avait si bien commencé. Après avoir bloqué la porte à l'aide du sortilège de collaporta, Pierrick vint auprès d'elle. Ils s'assirent dans la paille de riz. Su se blottit dans les bras de Pierrick. Il ne l'avait jamais sentie trembler autant.

« Chhh. Ça ira, nous sommes en sécurité ici.

-Tu sais bien que non, dit-elle, la peur faisant trembler sa voix. Mon père disait que ça pouvait arriver. Mes parents ! Vite ! Il faut les prévenir !

-Attend ! Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien. Ton père devait être sûrement au courant avant l'attaque et a dû se mettre à l'abri avec ta mère. Il doit être entrain de nous chercher. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien.

-Tu as sûrement raison. Il a sûrement prévenu également tes parents. Qu'allons-nous faire ?

-Nous allons attendre que le jour se lève. Puis nous irons chez toi, c'est le plus près. En attendant repose-toi, essaye de dormir. Je veille.

-Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à fermer l'œil. »

Le bruit d'une brindille craquant à l'extérieur attira l'attention du jeune homme. Abandonnant un instant Su, il se plaqua contre le mur de bois et regarda dehors par un interstice. Il n'y avait rien. C'était sûrement un animal.

« C'est bon, souffla t-il. Il n'y a rien. »

Il se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune fille et resta figé par la surprise, comme stupéfixé. La jeune chinoise enlevait sa robe de satin, dévoilant un corps de porcelaine pure. Sa peau était si pâle que personne n'aurait pu dire où s'arrêtait le satin de sa robe blanche et où commençait le velours de sa peau.

« Su, finit par réussir à balbutier le jeune homme.

-On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver demain. Cette soirée a commencé comme un rêve, et s'est finie en cauchemar.

-Je te protègerai.

-Je sais. Mais je n'arriverai pas à dormir. Viens près de moi. Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi cette nuit. »

La jeune fille pleurait. Pierrick vint essuyé ses larmes et l'embrassé tendrement. Ils s'allongèrent dans la paille. Leurs corps ne voulaient plus se séparer.

* * *

[1] 1966-1976 (selon l'historiographie chinoise, les historiens occidentaux l'estiment terminée en 1969).

[2] Formes codifiés. Equivalent des katas du Karaté.

[3] Merci.


	3. Opération Nocturne

**CHAPITRE III : OPERATION NOCTURNE**

Pierrick s'était endormi dans son fauteuil. Le corbeau n'était plus sur son épaule. Le feu ronflait toujours dans la cheminée, ou plutôt l'appelait. Le visage de Jonas Marus se dressait hors des cendres ardentes.

« Pierrick, dit-il. Viens vite au ministère, nous avons repéré les complices de Bascœur.

-J'arrive. »

Pierrick s'approcha de l'âtre. Le visage de Jonas disparut. Il jeta une pincé de poudre grise, les flammes devinrent vertes.

« Ministère de la magie, dit-il en entrant dans la cheminée. »

Le feu se gonfla une seconde et quand il redevint normal, Pierrick avait disparu.

Au Département des Chasseurs, c'était l'ébullition. En passant devant les vestiaires de la section AI, Pierrick entendit ses membres se préparer. A vu de nez, il y avait au moins trois groupes qui se préparaient. Pierrick entra dans les bureaux de la section S. Jonas Marus vint tout de suite à sa rencontre.

« On les a repéré dans une ferme près de Tour, informa t-il.

-Comment a-t-on eu l'information ? demanda Pierrick.

-Un tuyau anonyme. La IRIA a envoyé Franck pour vérifier l'information. Il est toujours sur place en observation. Il dit qu'il y a environ sept ou huit mangemorts.

-Où est Janis ?

-Avec Maldieu et Nide pour régler les détails de l'opération. Pierrick. Deux des mangemorts ont été identifié formellement. Il s'agirait de Névris et Malgéus. »

Pierrick ne tressaillit pas. Il ne laissait jamais transparaître ses émotions. Kylian Névris était un des mangemorts français à rechercher en priorité. C'était un tueur sans aucun état d'âme qui n'hésitait pas à torturer ses victimes avant de finalement les libérer par la mort. Mais lors de ses pires exactions, il ne les tuait même pas, les laissant dans un état pire que la mort. Il était le bras droit du maître des mangemorts français, Malgéus.

Le bureau de Maldieu donnait directement sur les bureaux de la section S. quelques minutes après l'arrivé de Pierrick, la porte s'ouvrit laissant sortir Suzanne Janis et Georges Nide, le chef de la section AI. Pierrick avait un profond respect pour Nide. C'était un véritable guerrier. Depuis plus de vingt ans il fut de quasiment toutes les opérations du département des Chasseurs. Son corps couvert de cicatrices étaient là pour le démontrer. A l'instar de Maldieu, il avait perdu son bras gauche, mais celui-ci avait été remplacé par un bras en métal dont la main chromée pouvait se transformer à volonté en un crochet pointu ou en une lame aiguisée. La place de chef du département des Chasseurs lui avait été proposée mais il la refusa. Il estimait que sa place était à l'assaut. Depuis qu'il est devenu chef de la section AI, il n'a d'ailleurs jamais délégué le commandement.

Lorsque Pierrick entra au département des Chasseurs, ses capacités de combat le firent entré dans la section AI sous les ordres de Nide. Ce dernier apprit tout ce qu'il savait au jeune homme. Malgré d'excellent résultat, Pierrick démontra un trop grand individualisme pour le travail effectué dans cette section. Nide le proposa alors pour la section S ou ses qualités seraient mieux utilisées.

Nide aperçut Pierrick et vint jusqu'à lui pour lui serrer la main de sa main de chair. Malgré un visage débraillé, Nide avait un sourire chaleureux dont il n'était jamais avare. Pierrick ne répondit que par un léger sourire froid. Nide y était habitué. Il connaissait l'histoire du jeune homme et savait que certaines blessures ne guérissent jamais ou lentement.

« Tu es un des agents spéciaux de cette opé, dit Nide.

-Oui, normalement.

-On va faire équipe, comme avant. Enfin, comme il n'y a pas si longtemps. A tout à l'heure. »

Pierrick et Jonas furent appelé dans le bureau de Suzanne Janis.

« Vous allez accompagner et reconnaître l'approche de la section AI, briefa t-elle. Nide y va avec trois groupes, deux d'assaut et un en réserve. Une fois que vous avez reconnu les abords de la ferme et identifier les cibles, vous restez sur place. Laissez faire les AI. Ils connaissent leur boulot. Nous devons les capturer vivant dans la mesure du possible. Malgré ce que dit Riliam. »

Erwan Riliam était le ministre français de la magie. Un homme dur que certains n'hésitaient pas à surnommer « le Sanglier », en rapport à son envie de toujours frapper fort sans chercher, apparemment, à réfléchir. Il s'est toujours montré radical envers les mangemorts. C'est d'ailleurs en appelant à une guerre ouverte contre les mages noirs qu'il a évincé son prédécesseur. Depuis qu'il a pris le pouvoir, les Chasseurs et la Police Magique ont vu leurs pouvoirs légaux augmenter. Si la police magique y voit son compte, les Chasseurs n'ont jamais vraiment apprécié cet état de fait, estimant que la chasse aux mages noirs est une affaire de professionnels et ne doit pas se finir par la mort systématique des suspects. Malgré les ordres répétés du ministre, les Chasseurs n'ont jamais changé leur manière de travailler. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, le ministre n'a pu trouver de raison valable de blâmer Maldieu, les méthodes choisies se montrant efficace.

« Qu'est-ce que le Sanglier a encore demandé ? questionna Jonas.

-Il veut que toutes nos opérations se fassent dorénavant en totale coopération avec la police magique, expliqua Janis.

-Il veut ainsi augmenter le nombre de morts chez les mangemorts. Il n'a toujours pas compris que si on veut arrêter toutes les activités des mages noirs il nous faut les capturer vivant pour pouvoir les interroger. Que va faire Maldieu ?

-Il lance l'opération sans en parler à Dakus. Ce bouffeur de cadavre ne mettra pas le nez dans notre opération. »

Le bouffeur de cadavre. Yves Dakus. C'était le directeur de la police magique. Un ancien chasseur de la section S viré pour avoir plusieurs fois et sans raison mis à mort des mangemorts. A cette époque, aucun des mangemorts qu'il devait capturer ne survécut. Il aimait tué autant que les plus psychopathe des mages noirs. Il y eut même des rumeurs disant qu'il en avait été un. Lorsque Riliam prit le pouvoir, il voulut mettre Dakus à la tête des Chasseurs. Il y eut un vif mouvement de protestation. Les Chasseurs signèrent tous en bloc leurs lettres de démission. Riliam savait bien qu'il ne pouvait se passer d'eux. L'affaire fit grand bruit. L'opinion publique, ayant peur que l'absence des Chasseurs soit synonyme de recrudescence de violence de la part des mages noirs, adressa des milliers de lettres au ministre pour qu'il conserve Maldieu à son poste. Il fut obligé de céder et confia à Dakus la police magique à laquelle il augmenta les pouvoirs légaux pour permettre à sa politique anti-mage noir de s'accomplir. Dakus n'hésite pas à pratiquer la torture et le meurtre sauvage pour arriver à ses fins. Sous bien des aspects, il est plus à craindre que les mangemorts. Beaucoup de ses propres hommes ne l'apprécient pas mais n'ose pas le dire trop fort. Certains de leurs collègues ayant protesté contre les méthodes de Dakus ayant subitement été muté dans des trous perdus. Du moins officiellement car aucun n'a donné de nouvelles.

La nuit était noire. La lune était cachée par une épaisse couche de nuages. Les deux chasseurs de la section S reconnaissaient la progression des trois groupes AI. Ils étaient habillés de tenues noires sans capes. Au combat, les robes de sorcier s'avéraient souvent gênantes. Les sorciers avaient presque tous leur baguette à la main. Certains tenaient d'autres objets à l'utilité inconnue. Pierrick avait rangé sa baguette sous sa veste. En travers de son dos, prêtes à être dégainée, se trouvait l'épée chinoise qui trônait habituellement sur sa cheminée. La marche était silencieuse.

Pierrick fit signe aux groupes de s'arrêter alors qu'ils arrivaient à une haie touffue. Pierrick se métamorphosa en corbeau et s'envola pour repérer les lieux de haut. C'était une ferme de pierre grise. Derrière les fenêtres illuminées, des silhouettes se déplaçaient furtivement. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de la ferme, repérant les entrés et les mangemorts. Il vit une silhouette tapie dans l'ombre qui rampait vers les chasseurs embusqués. Pierrick retourna vers ses compagnons. Le dernier arrivant était un sorcier avec des lunettes rectangulaires et des cheveux roux.

Il s'appelait Franck Vinol et était membre de la section IRIA des Chasseurs. Jonas et Pierrick travaillaient souvent avec lui. Il était doté d'un esprit fin et cartésien lui permettant d'analyser très justement la plupart des situations. Au contraire de la majorité de ses collègues de la IRIA, il était polyvalent, pouvant aussi bien faire une analyse qu'un interrogatoire ou une investigation sur le terrain. Etant d'origine moldue, il avait une parfaite connaissance de cet univers souvent méconnu des sorciers et pouvait donc effectué des enquêtes dans ce milieu.

Pierrick reprit sa forme humaine.

« Tu as fait le tour de la ferme ? demanda Franck.

-Oui. Il ne semble pas se douter qu'on les a repérés. Tu sais quelque chose sur l'origine de ce tuyau ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me pencher la dessus. Mais ça m'intrigue également.

-Ils sont là, pour l'instant c'est tout ce qui compte. Allons-y.

-Pierrick, arrêta Jonas. Janis nous a clairement ordonné de rester en arrière. Ce n'est pas notre travail, laisse faire les AI. »

Nide n'était pas loin et avait tout entendu. Il savait que Pierrick ne supporterait pas de rester en arrière. Il le comprenait mieux que quiconque.

« Je prend le commandement de l'opération. Pierrick j'aurais besoin de toi sur la face nord, au cas où des mangemorts chercheraient à s'enfuir. Jonas et Vinol, vous restez ici. »

Jonas savait où Nide voulait en venir, Pierrick serait seul à l'opposé de la ferme. Il pourrait ainsi se lancer à l'assaut librement. Il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer l'ordre. Pierrick se transforma de nouveau et s'envola pour se mettre en position.

Nide plaça ses hommes. Un groupe rejoignit Pierrick au nord. Le deuxième se plaça au sud, prêt à investir la grange. Le dernier resta avec Nide à l'est. Nide voulait investir la maison par le nord et l'est au même moment.

Le groupe de Nide s'approcha discrètement de la maison, faisant attention aux silhouettes qui passaient parfois derrière les fenêtres. Un sorcier sortit une paire de lunettes étrange, elles étaient télescopiques comme une longue-vue et les lentilles étaient des prismes. Le sorcier scruta la maison de haut en bas et même le sol sous ses pieds, ses lunettes faisant le point au moindre mouvement. Finalement, il rangea ses lunettes et leva le pouce à l'attention de son chef.

Du côté nord, Pierrick et l'autre équipe AI se glissaient vers la porte de derrière. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre le signal de Nide. Malgré les fenêtres fermées, Pierrick perçut des voix. Il tendit l'oreille pour mieux entendre.

« Nous devons le trouver. »

Pierrick ne connaissait pas cette voix, on aurait dit un vieux soufflet poreux. L'autre voix, par contre, était jeune et celle la, Pierrick la connaissait. Il l'avait déjà entendu lorsqu'il était encore à la section AI. Ce jour là, il avait perdu trois compagnons, tués par cet homme. Kylian Névris.

« Je sais maître. Nous faisons tout notre possible. Mais avec les Chasseurs et la police magique qui nous recherchent activement, nos déplacements sont limités.

-Il me faut ce grimoire. Il me le faut absolument. Voldemort n'est plus, c'est à mon tour de prendre le pouvoir. Il n'a jamais cru en l'existence de ce grimoire. Il était trop imbu de lui-même et ça l'a perdu. Je ne commettrais pas les mêmes erreurs.

-Nous le trouverons maître. Je vous le promets. Je vais m'en occuper personnellement. Bientôt, vous serez en possession du Grimoire de… »

Des étincelles rouges fusèrent donnant le signal de l'assaut. Les groupes AI entrèrent d'un coup dans la maison, surprenant les mangemorts. Des éclairs rouges et verts allaient en tout sens. Des mangemorts tombèrent stupéfixés ou saucissonnés. L'assaut avait été si soudain qu'aucun chasseur ne fut touché par les sortilèges lancés trop rapidement par les mages noirs totalement surpris. Les premières salles furent sécurisées rapidement.

Les AI allaient passer aux salles suivantes quand soudain une explosion arracha un mur. Des mangemorts lancèrent des éclairs de diverses couleurs vers les chasseurs. Deux AI tombèrent touchés par des stupéfix. Nide mit hors combat trois mangemorts à lui tout seul en moins de cinq secondes. Un des mangemorts parvint à esquiver plusieurs éclairs. Il assomma un chasseur d'un coup de coude à la mâchoire et désarma Nide d'un experlliarmus. Le dernier chasseur encore armé et debout du groupe lança un maléfice de saucissonnage mais le mangemort lui renvoya en se protégeant derrière un bouclier.

Le mangemort se tourna vers Nide. Il était entièrement chauve. Sa peau était d'une pâleur cadavérique. Mais le plus étrange était ses yeux dont la pupille était violette. Il observait attentivement Nide de son regard inhabituel.

« Georges Nide, dit le mangemort aux yeux violets. Tu es trop vieux pour ce genre d'action.

-Je serais trop vieux quand je serai mort, Kylian Névris.

-Ça, ça peut encore s'arranger.

-Toi d'abord. »

Nide bondit vers Névris. Ce dernier lança un sortilège mortel. Nide mit son bras gauche qui avait prit une forme de bouclier en protection. Le sortilège ricocha et vint mourir sur un mur gris. Le bras de Nide se changea en une lame aiguisée. Il coupa la baguette de Névris d'un mouvement fluide et enchaîna en envoyant son talon sous le menton du mangemort. Névris recula contre le mur et évita de justesse la lame qui vint se ficher dans les briques. Il profita que Nide soit coincé pour le sonner d'un coup de pied circulaire au crâne. Nide encaissa et retira sa lame du mur, refaisant face au mage noir. Névris recula prudemment.

« Tu as toujours de bon réflexe, dit Névris. Mais tu es malgré tout moins rapide qu'avant et ta force de frappe laisse à désirer. On sent que le poids des années se fait sentir.

-La ferme !

-Toujours aussi susceptible. Certaines choses ne changent jamais.

-D'autres ont malheureusement changés.

-C'est la vie.

-Névris, lança un souffle. »

Nide se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant qui s'était glissé dans son dos. Il le reconnut aussitôt, ses yeux blancs délavés, ses cheveux gris très sombre, son visage ridé mais encore alerte : Malgéus.

Nide était encerclé par les deux plus puissants mangemorts de France. Il ne savait plus sur qui tourner son attention. Malgéus fit comme-ci il n'existait pas.

« Tu as une tâche à accomplir, continua Malgéus. Va.

-Oui maître. »

Névris bondit hors de la maison et disparut dans les ténèbres. Nide enrageait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour empêcher Névris de s'enfuir mais il devait s'occuper de Malgéus.

« Nide, nous n'avons jamais eu le plaisir de nous affronter.

-Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

Malgéus sortit nonchalamment sa baguette de sa poche. Il ramassa la baguette de Nide et lui lança. Nide conserva sa main gauche en forme de lame. Malgéus ne se mit même pas en garde, il restait là, les bras détendus le long du corps. Nide attaqua le premier.

« Petrificus Totalus ! »

D'un geste presque fatigué, Malgéus bloqua le sortilège.

« Accio mur ! »

Le mur se lézarda et les pierres tombèrent sur Malgéus. Ce dernier s'accroupis et fut enseveli sous les décombres. Nide n'abaissa pas sa vigilance. C'était trop facile. Il avait raison. Un éclair le frappa à l'épaule gauche, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et son bras métallique. Son moignon saignait. Les restes du mur s'envolèrent en tous sens, certains percutant le chef de la section AI, l'envoyant au sol. Malgéus se redressa. Il n'avait pas une égratignure. Il était juste un peu poussiéreux.

« Vous êtes fort Nide, souffla Malgéus. Ne souhaitez-vous pas rejoindre mes fidèles et accéder à plus de pouvoir ? Cela vous épargnerait bien des souffrances.

-Te servir serait la pire des souffrances. »

Malgéus eut un rictus de colère, il haïssait qu'on lui dise non. Son rictus se changea en sourire méprisant.

« Je suppose que je devais m'y attendre. Vous faîtes le mauvais choix. Mais les hommes ne remarquent leurs erreurs qu'au moment de leur mort pour la plupart. Pourquoi vous faire attendre ? »

Malgéus pointa sa baguette vers Nide. Ce dernier ne pouvait esquissé le moindre geste, les pierres lui avait brisé le bras en plusieurs morceaux et il ne pouvait plus lever sa baguette ni accéder au reste de son équipement. Il était totalement à la merci du mage noir.

Malgéus allait incanter le sortilège de la mort quand soudain une masse noire surgit derrière lui et le percuta violement. L'éclair vert vint frapper le plafond dont une partie s'effondra. Malgéus se massa les côtes, là où le sauveur l'avait frappé et jeta sur lui un regard méprisant. Ses yeux se teintèrent de surprise quand il remarqua la jeunesse de son agresseur. Pierrick le menaçait de sa baguette. Ces yeux froids et ce visage ne laissèrent aucun doute à Malgéus. Le mangemort se tourna vers lui, le toisant d'un sourire légèrement méprisant.

« Pierrick Chaldo je présume, souffla t-il. Celui qui est surnommé « le Corbeau ». J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de toi.

-Moi aussi, fit Pierrick.

-Je resterai bien bavardé, mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire.

-Tu ne t'enfuiras pas.

-Je ne fuis jamais. Je pars car il le faut. Mais je suis sûr que l'on se reverra jeune Chaldo. Plus vite que tu ne le crois. »

Pierrick voulut l'empêcher de partir mais Malgéus fut le plus rapide et disparut en un claquement de fouet.

Une équipe médicale d'urgence fut appelée. Les médicomages de l'hôpital Gardevie appliquèrent les premiers soins aux chasseurs et mangemorts blessés. Les plus gravement touchés furent évacués à Gardevie. Par chance, aucune perte n'était à déplorer chez les Chasseurs. Deux autres groupes AI étaient venus escorter les mangemorts capturés. L'un des deux groupes dû accompagnés les blessés graves à l'hôpital. Nide allait être évacué à son tour mais il interpella Pierrick.

« Pierrick, il faut retrouvé Névris. Il va agir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte faire mais il faut absolument l'en empêcher.

-Je sais. J'ai surpris une conversation avant l'assaut. Ils cherchent un grimoire. Malheureusement je n'ai pas pu entendre le nom. Les interrogatoires nous en apprendront sûrement plus.

-Je te fais confiance. Retrouve Névris et met le hors d'état de nuire. Définitivement.

-Nous devons y aller tout de suite, pressa le médicomage. »

Non loin de la ferme, Malgéus observait le balai des chasseurs et des médicomages. Malgré la distance, son attention se figea sur Pierrick. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Il lui ressemble tellement. »

Il disparut à nouveau.


	4. Investigation

**CHAPITRE IV : INVESTIGATIONS**

Pierrick et Jonas rentrèrent au ministère. Dés qu'ils arrivèrent, ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Suzanne Janis. Franck Vinol s'y trouvait déjà. Pierrick et Jonas commencèrent par faire leur rapport sur l'opération. Pierrick insista particulièrement sur la conversation qu'il avait pu écouter entre Névris et Malgéus. Janis réfléchit quelques secondes. La situation avait l'air d'être grave. Elle devait en référer tout de suite à Maldieu mais sachant exactement ce qu'il allait ordonner, elle prit les devant.

« Nous devons découvrir au plus vite quel grimoire est chargé de retrouver Névris. Vinol, cette enquête va être classé prioritaire. Obtenez tout ce que vous pouvez des mangemorts capturés et le plus vite possible. Il faut envoyer une équipe d'investigation à la ferme au cas où ils auraient laissé des indices. Donnez les résultats de vos découvertes en priorité à Chaldo et Marus.

-Compris, acquiesça Franck.

-Je vais m'arranger avec Fabre pour que vous fassiez totalement équipe avec eux. Quand à vous, enquêtez. Allez voir vos indics, fouinez dans les milieux malfamés et les bas-fonds de notre monde. Si Malgéus veut ce grimoire, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

-Je m'y met tout de suite, dit Pierrick en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Reposez-vous tout de même avant. Je veux que vous soyez à 100% de vos capacités. Il est plus que probable qu'il y aura un combat voir plusieurs. »

Pierrick n'avait pas envi de dormir. Il était tard, mais cela ne changeait rien. Les milieux de la magie noire vivaient surtout la nuit. Jonas rentra chez lui. Parcourir les ruelles sombres et sales pouvait attendre. Il préféra rejoindre sa femme qui devait déjà dormir à point fermé. Franck ne comptait pas rentré ni se reposer. Personne ne l'attendait. Les mangemorts valides avaient été ramenés à la section IRIA. Ils étaient en état de choc et fatigué aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Franck savait que sous ses conditions, les interrogatoires s'en trouvaient facilités.

Franck commença par aller dans son bureau. Il fit un brin de toilette, bu un café pour se maintenir éveillé et mangea un sandwich. Un autre agent lui apporta un dossier. Tout en mâchouillant le pain tartiné de pâté, Franck étudiait méthodiquement le dossier. C'était tous les renseignements que possédait le département des Chasseurs concernant les mangemorts arrêtés. La plupart étaient jeune, pas plus de vingt-cinq ans. Un seul les dépassait, un sorcier âgé de bientôt quarante ans, Hervé Zifon. Franck était satisfait de cette arrestation. Zifon était recherché depuis plus de vingt ans. Il s'était rendu célèbre en commettant son premier meurtre alors qu'il n'avait pas encore quitté les bancs de l'école. A quinze ans, il avait assassiné son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Zifon ne fut jamais jugé pour ce meurtre, étant mineur, malgré le fait qu'il ne démontra aucun regret et même qu'il s'en disait fier. Il fut simplement renvoyé de Beauxbâtons. Ses parents n'eurent plus de nouvelles de lui ensuite, mis à part ses exploits sanglants qui défrayaient la chronique. Il avait rejoint les mangemorts. Son dossier comportait une analyse psychiatrique de l'époque. Le médicomage n'avait pas pu « lire » son esprit par la légilimancie et avait donc dû se baser sur des interprétations extérieures :

« Le jeune Hervé Zifon est atteint d'une psychopathologie chronique. Elle se traduit par une soif de violence et de sang hors du commun. Son sens du jugement est si altéré qu'il considère le meurtre des plus faible que lui comme normal et même comme un amusement. Hervé Zifon doit être placé en section psychiatrique de haute sécurité sans possibilité de toucher une baguette de sa vie. »

Ainsi, Hervé Zifon était un bon occlumens, un sorcier capable de résister à la légilimancie. Franck eut un sourire en y pensant. Il n'avait recours que rarement à la légilimancie. Il pouvait peut-être utiliser le véritaserum mais les recherches sur la potion n'étaient pas terminées et les derniers tests avaient donné des résultats peu probants. Il préférait faire craquer l'esprit par d'autres moyens. Seulement la, le temps manquait. Il fallait faire vite. Demain matin, Zifon devait s'être mis à table. Franck réfléchissait déjà à la tactique qu'il allait devoir utiliser. Il dut arrêter ses réflexions quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

L'homme qui entra était un sorcier au regard intelligent et aux cheveux blancs. Il arborait un bouc entretenu grisonnant. Il s'appelait Luc Fabre et était le chef de la section IRIA. Son passé n'est pas très connu. Certaines rumeurs disaient qu'il avait été agent à la section S et qu'après un accident impliquant le ministre français de la magie de l'époque il fut muté à la IRIA. Mais la plupart disaient qu'il avait fait toute sa carrière à la IRIA. Il était très intelligent, c'était sûr. Fabre appréciait beaucoup Franck qu'il considérait comme son meilleur homme.

Fabre jeta un coup d'œil au dossier qu'étudiait Franck. Il s'attarda particulièrement sur le feuillet concernant Hervé Zifon.

« Je me souviens de ce meurtre à Beauxbâtons, dit-il. Bien sûr, à l'époque, ce fut la police magique qui interrogea Zifon. Il n'était pas encore mangemort. Il s'amusait. Lorsque les flics lui demandaient pourquoi il avait fait ça, il se mettait à rire. Demandant : « pourquoi pas ? ». C'est un sacré morceau. Tu comptes t'y attaquer ?

-Je pense que les autres ne savent rien d'important concernant le grimoire que recherche Malgéus. Ils sont trop jeunes. Malgéus ne se servait d'eux que comme petits soldats. Alors que Zifon, ça fait presque vingt-cinq ans qu'il suit Malgéus.

-Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi. Tu vas y passer la nuit ?

-Il nous faut ces infos. Si Malgéus veut ce grimoire, ce n'est sûrement pas pour le remettre au ministère ensuite.

-Tu sais déjà que tu dois remettre ses infos en priorité à Chaldo et Marus. Maldieu va faire le maximum pour garder Dakus et ses hommes hors de l'affaire. Je te laisse travaillé. Bonne chance.

-Merci. »

Pierrick marchait sans peur des ténèbres dans une ruelle sale. Il connaissait bien ce quartier. C'était un de ces bas quartiers où il ne fallait mieux pas être seul, à moins d'être suicidaire ou de n'avoir rien à perdre. Pierrick était de ceux la, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Ici, les voyous moldus ou sorciers se croisaient et faisaient même des affaires ensemble. Le ministère, bien qu'au courant de cet état de fait, ne tentait rien pour changer ça. Au lieu de faire son travail, la police magique préférait marcher sur les plates bandes des chasseurs. Pour beaucoup de chasseurs, c'était le seul point positif de la politique anti-mage noire de Riliam. La plupart des informateurs résidant ou vagabondant dans ces quartiers pourris.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la ruelle. Quelques individus gisaient dans des coins encore plus sombres, entrain de décuver, une bouteille vide à côté d'eux. Certains sirotaient des breuvages aux couleurs diverses. D'autres discutaient à voix basses, s'échangeaient des objets ou de l'argent avec des airs de conspirateurs à l'affût. Pierrick ne leur lança pas un regard. Il s'arrêta devant la porte d'un bâtiment miteux encastré. Aucune lumière ne brillait derrière les fenêtres que l'on devinait calfeutrés. Il frappa à la porte deux fois, attendit quelques secondes et frappa de nouveau trois fois, il attendit de nouveau et frappa un ultime coup contre le bois. Une petite lucarne grillagée s'ouvrit à la hauteur de son visage. L'homme qui le regardait à travers la lucarne avait le crâne rasé et le cou large. Une boucle en forme de pentagramme lui perçait le lobe de l'oreille gauche. Il posa sur Pierrick des yeux, plutôt petits pour sa corpulence, avec un air suspicieux.

« C'est pourquoi ? demanda t-il d'une voix grave.

-Je cherche un ronflack cornu, répondit simplement Pierrick.

-Il n'y en a pas ici.

-Alors un joufflu. »

Le chauve regarda attentivement derrière Pierrick avant de refermer la lucarne. Plusieurs verrous cliquetèrent et la porte tourna sur ses gonds. Comme sa tête le laissait penser, le portier était baraqué. Dans sa ceinture, était accroché toute une collection de couteaux et de lames de formes diverses ainsi que sa baguette. Il sortit sa tête massive dans la ruelle pour en scruter le moindre recoin. Il finit par s'effacer pour laisser entrer Pierrick et refermer la porte derrière lui.

Le bâtiment abritait un bar au décor sombre. Les clients assis sur des canapés de cuir rouges buvaient diverses boissons en discutant. Certains riaient, visiblement là pour passer une bonne soirée, d'autres avaient plutôt l'air de préparer un quelconque mauvais coup, se tenant à l'écart et lançant régulièrement des œillades autour d'eux. Certains clients avisèrent Pierrick quand il entra, le jaugeant du regard. Quelques uns semblaient le connaître de vu ou plus car ils se mirent à chuchoter sans le quitter des yeux. Pierrick alla s'accouder au bar. Le barman ne lui demanda rien et lui apporta un verre remplit d'un liquide verdâtre. Pierrick but lentement son verre, écoutant la musique lascive sur laquelle dansaient plusieurs jeunes filles habillées légèrement, mises en valeur par une lumière tamisée irréelle.

Le barman qui s'était absenté une minute revint. Il chuchota quelque chose à Pierrick. Ce dernier finit son verre d'un trait sec et se faufila dans un couloir noir passant à côté du bar. Il poussa une porte et entra dans un bureau où la lumière jurait avec la pénombre du reste du bar. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année à la ample chevelure rousse ondulant dans son dos était assise derrière un bureau. Malgré son âge, elle conservait quelque chose d'attirant. Elle étudiait attentivement une pile de papiers ressemblant à des factures. Elle leva deux yeux noisette vers le jeune homme qui refermait la porte. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire de circonstance.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? quémanda t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que recherche Malgéus ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ignorais même qu'il cherchait quelque chose. Il n'est pas vraiment un client régulier. Mais il pourrait, il ne serait pas vraiment inquiété ici.

-Sais-tu où il est ?

-Non plus, il ne m'a pas laissé son adresse.

-Et Névris ?

-Il paraît qu'il traîne du côté de Strasbourg. Mais je n'ai pas plus de précision.

-Et sur d'autres activités des mangemorts ?

-Les trafics habituels. A part ça rien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je suis venu pour le savoir justement. Si tu ne sais rien, je vais chercher ailleurs.

-Un jour, tu devrais venir pour autre chose que le travail. Passe une bonne nuit. Inutile de payer ton verre, je te l'offre.

-Merci. Envoi moi un hibou si tu as des infos.

-Je n'y manquerais pas. A la prochaine. »

Franck entra seul dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Hervé Zifon le toisa du regard dés qu'il entra avec des yeux où se mêlaient mépris et amusement. Zifon était assis dans un siège de bois. Des entraves lui retenaient solidement les poignets et les chevilles. Franck s'assit juste en face de lui. Et alors qu'il avait soigneusement évité son regard jusqu'à maintenant, il le fixa soudainement et ne le lâcha plus. Il décida de garder le silence durant tout le temps qu'il faudrait. Et comme il l'avait prévu, Zifon brisa ce silence. Il le sous-estimait. Franck savait qu'il devait se servir de cet excès de confiance.

« Alors comme ça c'est un petit jeunot qu'on m'envoi ? fit Zifon. On se fout de ma gueule !

-Je m'appelle Franck Vinol.

-Je me fous totalement de qui tu es.

-Je sais. C'est juste la procédure légale. J'irai droit au but : qu'est-ce que cherche Malgéus ? »

Zifon le regarda avec étonnement. Il ne cherchait pas à le contourner, il fonçait en plein dedans ! Très bien. C'est comme ça que le mangemort préférait jouer.

« Tu crois vraiment que je sui assez con pour te le dire ? Maître Malgéus me fait confiance, je ne le trahirais pas.

-Je vais devoir vous arracher cette information.

-Et comment comptes-tu t-y prendre ? Par la torture ?

-C'est pas mon genre. Sauf en dernier recours. Vous allez me le dire car vous êtes condamné à recevoir dix-sept fois le baiser du détraqueur. Et que j'ai ici une lettre du ministre lui-même commuant votre peine en prison à perpétuité si vous collaborer. »

Zifon regarda Franck avec un air sérieux. Mais rapidement, un sourire amusé se dessina et un rire guttural résonna dans la pièce.

« Le Sanglier ! Me gracier ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Arrête ! J'ai mal au ventre !

-C'est pourtant vrai. Voyez sa signature. »

Franck désigna l'autographe en bas de page précédé de la mention : « Erwan Riliam, Ministre de la Magie ».

« C'est un faux ! Je ne suis pas bête !

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je vous prenais pour un idiot.

-Il me pardonnerait tous mes meurtres ?

-Non, aucun. Mais vous ne perdrez pas votre âme. Vous ne vous transformerez pas en cadavre vivant. Vous serez juste un prisonnier de haute sécurité comme un autre.

-Je n'y resterais pas longtemps. Mon maître va me délivrer.

-Je ne crois pas que vous soyez si important pour lui.

-Je lui suis fidèle depuis vingt-cinq ans. Aucun autre ne peut lui être plus fidèle.

-Et Kylian Névris ? »

Un rictus déforma le visage de Zifon.

« Ce fantôme ! Il n'est rien. Il se croit important mais le maître se sert de lui jusqu'au moment où il n'en aura plus besoin et s'en débarrassera. Le maître sait que JE suis son plus fidèle serviteur. Je ne te dirai rien et quand il viendra me chercher, il me récompensera et toi, tu mourras.

-Je ne compte pas mourir. Mais si vous refusez de collaborer, vous allez recevoir un châtiment pire que la mort.

-Mon maître va me délivrer.

-Pour l'instant je ne le vois nulle part. Et si je n'ai pas d'information de votre part à midi, vous serez emmenez à Fortran pour y recevoir le baiser du détraqueur.

-Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me faire avouer de cette manière ? Tu es pathétique. Ton offre sent le traquenard à plein nez. Je ne me laisserais pas berné. »

Franck se laissa aller sur sa chaise.

« Vous savez ce que je pense ? dit-il. Je pense que vous ne savez rien. Vous essayez juste de gagner du temps. Vous ne savez pas ce que cherche Malgéus. Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un tas de bidoche pour lui, qu'un pion sacrifiable. Et c'est ce qu'ils a fait, il vous a sacrifié.

-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! ria Zifon à gorge déployée. Moi ! Ne rien savoir ! Je te l'ai dit ! Je suis son plus fidèle serviteur ! Je suis au courant de tous ses projets !

-Si vous êtes son plus fidèle serviteur, il doit vous confier des tâches importantes ?

-Bien sûr.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce Névris qui est chargé de trouver ce que convoite Malgéus ? »

Zifon cessa brusquement de rire. La remarque l'avait piqué au vif. Oui, ce n'était pas lui que son maître avait désigné pour une mission qu'il estimait si vitale. Il était jaloux de Névris. Ce fantôme dont le passé demeurait un mystère pour tous les mangemorts. Zifon en particulier ne lui faisait pas confiance et même, le haïssait. Il était arrivé du jour au lendemain sans que personne ne sache d'où, et comment il fût si vite devenu le bras droit du maître. S'il n'était pas aussi proche du maître, il l'aurait déjà éliminé depuis longtemps.

Franck se leva. Il posa le formulaire portant la signature d'Erwan Riliam juste devant Zifon, de sorte qu'il puisse l'étudier à loisir. L'agent de la section IRIA ouvrit la porte.

« Je vais voir si vos amis sont plus bavard que vous, dit-il. Si vous voulez me parler, appelez. »

Zifon resta silencieux, regardant le chasseur sortir.


	5. Un autre monde

**CHAPITRE V : UN AUTRE MONDE**

Chun Yang-Li se réveilla encore plus fatigué que quand elle s'était couchée. Elle avait eu beaucoup de difficulté à s'endormir. Elle avait repensé durant des heures à la scène dont elle avait été témoin. Qui étaient ces gens ? D'où venaient-ils ? Quel genre d'arme était ces morceaux de bois à l'allure inoffensive ? Pourquoi son coéquipier ne se souvenait de rien ? Qui était cet homme au regard empli de peine et de tristesse ? Elle ne savait pas. Et ces questions l'avaient empêché de dormir jusqu'à trois heures du matin. Résultat, elle n'avait pas entendu son réveil sonné et il était maintenant près de dix heures. Elle téléphona au 36 pour dire qu'elle était souffrante et ne viendrait pas travailler aujourd'hui. Jacques qui l'avait trouvée bizarre la veille ne lui posa pas plus de question et lui souhaita un prompt rétablissement.

Elle ne comptait pas rester toute la journée chez elle à ne rien faire. Elle voulait percer ce mystère. Et pour ce faire elle avait une piste. Une seule et unique piste. Elle devait aller voir l'informateur qui l'avait mise sur la piste de Bascœur. Elle s'habilla, prit un café et des tartines pour tous petit-déjeuner et sortit.

Chun s'aventura dans un quartier populaire où s'alignaient de petits commerces. Elle aimait ces quartiers pleins de vie. Ici, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être dans une grande ville polluée et surpeuplée. Si tous les commerçants avaient été chinois, elle se serait crue dans la Chine telle que lui décrivaient ses grands-parents quand elle était petite. Elle s'approcha d'une boutique d'herboristerie. Des pots de diverses plantes venant de tous les coins du monde étaient présentés dans la vitrine. Elle entra et comme d'habitude, elle respira avec délectation les odeurs et senteurs qui stagnaient dans l'atmosphère de la boutique. Le propriétaire était derrière son comptoir et discutait avec un client. Il fit un signe de tête à Chun qui patienta en étudiant les différentes sortes de thé qui étaient proposées.

Robert Jagneau dit « Bobby » était un homme singulier. Il utilisait parfois des expressions étranges que seul lui comprenait. Même son apparence n'était pas vraiment celle d'un vendeur de thé et de plantes habituelle. Il avait des cheveux longs et noirs coiffés en dreadlocks. Et le plus souvent, il portait une sorte de longue veste multicolore faisant penser à une cape où une robe comme celle des avocats. Elle était habituée au style vestimentaire de son informateur. Alors ce qui la surprit fut que le client portait le même genre de vêtement en plus sobre et avait la tête coiffée d'un étrange chapeau pointu. En temps normal, elle ne s'en serait pas formalisée, dans cette ville il y avait tous les styles, même les plus loufoques. Mais ce type de vêtements lui rappela irrémédiablement les étranges individus de la veille.

Le client paya pour la bourse de plantes qu'il venait d'acheter. Un instant, Chun crut voir que le client donnait de belles pièces d'argent. En se retournant, le client dévisagea Chun d'un air un brin surpris. Il se tourna vers Jagneau d'un air interrogateur et ce dernier lui montra la porte du magasin des yeux. Lançant un dernier regard à la jeune femme, le client sortit. Chun eut l'étrange impression qu'il cherchait un endroit où disparaître de la vue des passants.

« Que puis-je pour vous lieutenant ? interrogea Jagneau.

-Je veux savoir qui était l'homme que vous nous avez fait rencontrer hier ? lança t-elle, directe. »

Jagneau parut troublé, voir même désappointé. Mais il se reprit.

« Juste un homme qui disait avoir des renseignements sur les meurtres des libraires, finit-il par répondre. Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas venu ?

-Oh que si. Mais il a juste essayé de nous tuer, mon coéquipier et moi.

-Pardon ?

-Et heureusement que cet homme étrange est arrivé sinon on y passait.

-Je…J'en suis heureux pour vous. »

Il parut troublé de nouveau. Il cachait quelque chose. Chun décida d'augmenter la pression.

« Qui était-il ? Qui était ce Boris Bascœur ? Pourquoi a-t-il essayé de nous tuer ? Est-ce que c'était lui le tueur de libraire ?

-Je…Je ne savais pas.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous ne saviez pas ?

-Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un informateur. Je ne savais pas que c'était un mangemort. »

Il s'arrêta, conscient d'en avoir trop dit. Il blêmit. Sa main se descendit vers une de ses poches mais n'y entra pas.

« C'est quoi un mangemort ? »

Jagneau resta silencieux. Chun baissa les yeux, l'air abattu. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, la pénombre des mystères se faisait plus impénétrable. Elle ne comprenait rien. Et s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle n'aimait pas, c'était ne pas comprendre.

« Je ne comprend rien, avoua t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi un mangemort ? C'était qui cet homme étrange au regard si triste ? C'était quoi ces bouts de bois lançant des éclairs ? Et pourquoi Jacques ne se souvient de rien ? »

Jagneau la regarda avec des yeux où se mêlait incompréhension et surprise. Elle savait beaucoup trop de chose.

« Vous…Vous vous souvenez de tout ! fit-il. C'est bizarre. Vous auriez dû avoir la mémoire effacée.

-Vous savez ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ? Jacques a eu la mémoire effacée mais moi pas. Cet homme étrange a agité son bout de bois devant moi en disant « oubliette » et j'ai perdu connaissance. Mais contrairement à Jacques, je me souviens de tout.

-Il ne voulait pas que vous oubliiez. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi mais le connaissant, il doit avoir une bonne raison.

-Je veux savoir. »

La jeune femme posa sur lui ce regard sans faille qu'il avait appris à connaître en lui servant d'informateur. Il souria, résigné et intéressé par ce qu'il pourrait se passer ensuite.

« De toute façon, effacer la mémoire des gens n'a jamais été ma spécialité. Venez, je vais tout vous expliquer. Du moins ce que je peux. »

Jagneau verrouilla la porte et retourna la pancarte signalant que la boutique était fermée. Il invita la policière à entrer dans l'arrière-boutique. Chun regarda les étagères où des pots de plantes diverses s'alignaient. Certaines variétés étaient communes mais d'autres étaient totalement inconnus de la jeune chinoise. Elle crut même en voir remuer toute seule mais mis ça sur le dos de la fatigue et de la pénombre. Ils entrèrent dans une petite cuisine aménagée. Jagneau l'invita à s'asseoir et lui offrit une tasse de café. La jeune femme attendait impatiemment de savoir ce qu'allait lui dire l'herboriste.

« Bien, dit-il. Avant toute chose, sachez que ce que je m'apprête à faire est rigoureusement interdit. Je risque la prison pour ça. Mais si j'en crois votre description, celui qui ne vous a pas effacé la mémoire ne peut être que lui.

-Qui ?

-Chaque chose en son temps. D'abord vous devez comprendre que vous avez mis les pieds dans un monde différent du votre. Une société en marge de la votre.

-Vous en faites parti ?

-Oui. Et ces gens que vous avez rencontré hier aussi. Il existe une communauté dans le monde, une communauté avec ses propres us et coutumes, ses propres lois, ses propres gouvernements. Une communauté invisible au reste du monde. Il existe beaucoup de noms pour nous désigner mais le plus courant est : sorcier.

-Des sorciers ! Ce n'est pas sérieux !

-Et comment expliquez-vous les éclairs que lançaient ces baguettes ?

-Des baguettes ?

-Oui des baguettes magiques, comme celle-ci. »

Jagneau avait sorti un bout de bois à la poignée ouvragée ressemblant à ceux qu'elle avait vu la veille.

« Vous voulez me faire croire que ce morceau de bois est magique ?

-C'est plus compliqué que ça mais pour faire simple, oui.

-C'est ridicule !

-Voulez-vous des biscuits ? Accio biscuits. »

Un placard s'ouvrit et une assiette de gâteaux fonça jusqu'à la main de Jagneau. Il posa l'assiette devant une Chun médusée.

« C'est vrai, souffla t-elle.

-Ça doit faire un choc.

-Vous vivez parmi nous ?

-Ne vous en faites pas, nous ne sommes pas des envahisseurs. Nous sommes parmi vous depuis toujours. Mais nous préférons nous cacher pour éviter les problèmes genre chasse aux sorciers ou que vous nous demandiez de régler tous vos problèmes.

-Je comprends. Je crois. Boris Bascœur était donc l'un des votre ?

-C'était un sorcier. Mais vous devez bien comprendre que notre société a également ses criminelles. Bascœur était un mangemort, un mage noir. Il y a six mois, le pire mage noir n'ayant jamais vécu a disparu mystérieusement. Depuis, ses fidèles appelés « mangemorts » sont en déroute. Il serait trop compliqué d'entrer dans les détails. Mais ceux qui continuent leurs activités sont pourchassés par les départements anti-mages noirs présents dans la plupart des ministères de la magie. En France, ce département est celui des Chasseurs.

-Cet homme étrange, la femme et l'autre homme qui sont apparus ensuite sont des chasseurs ?

-Tout à fait. J'ignore qui sont les deux autres mais d'après le regard triste que vous m'avez décrit je crois savoir qui est celui qui ne vous a pas effacé. Il s'agit sûrement de Pierrick Chaldo, celui que l'on appelle le Corbeau, membre de la section spéciale des Chasseurs. Je lui sers d'informateur également. Et quand j'ai appris que Bascœur était un mangemort, je lui ai dit où il serait hier soir sans lui dire que vous deviez y être. Heureusement, il ne vous ait rien arrivée. Mais je me demande pourquoi il a fait exprès de rater son sortilège d'amnésie.

-Il a peut-être fait une erreur.

-Le Corbeau faire une erreur ! Vous ne le connaissez pas. Tous les mangemorts qu'il a poursuivi sont soit morts soit emprisonnés. Peut-être que vous lui rappelez quelque chose de son passé.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne sais presque rien de son passé à part qu'il a vécu en Chine durant plus de dix ans. Son père était une sorte d'ambassadeur.

-Je voudrai le rencontrer. Savoir pourquoi il ne m'a pas effacé la mémoire. »

Jagneau réfléchit.

« Je peux le faire venir, dit-il. Je peux lui dire que j'ai de nouvelles infos. Je vais lui envoyer un hibou.

-Un hibou !?

-Vous avez beaucoup de chose à découvrir, souria Jagneau. »


	6. Souvenirs de Chine partie 2

**CHAPITRE VI : SOUVENIRS DE CHINE (Partie 2)**

Pierrick rentra chez lui pour prendre une douche et se changer. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine pour grignoter un morceau, le corbeau l'interpella d'un croassement. Pierrick lui donna de la viande crue. Tout en sirotant son café, il repensait à cette nuit. Il n'avait rien trouvé. Le seul renseignement qu'il avait eu était celui de la femme du bar lui apprenant que Névris avait été vu dans la région de Strasbourg. Il avait encore quelques informateurs à voir. Suivant les renseignements qu'il récupérerait, il irait à Strasbourg. Quelque chose cognait à la fenêtre. Un hibou portant une lettre le prévenait de sa présence. Il reconnut immédiatement le hibou de Bobby Jagneau. Pierrick ouvrit la fenêtre et récupéra la missive.

_Pierrick,_

_J'ai des renseignements qui pourraient t'intéresser. Vient au plus vite._

_Bobby._

Pierrick ne finit pas son café. Il avait à peine reposé la lettre qu'un claquement de fouet se fit entendre lorsqu'il transplana.

Chun s'était caché derrière une porte. Elle entendit clairement le claquement identique à ceux qu'elle avait entendu la veille quand étaient apparus les deux autres individus. Aussitôt, la voix de Jagneau se fit entendre.

« Salut Pierrick, tu veux un café ?

-Je n'ai pas le temps, dit la voix morne de Pierrick. Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ?

-Moi, rien.

-Tu disais avoir des renseignements.

-J'ai menti.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à ça. Malgéus cherche quelque chose. Un grimoire. Il faut que je sache lequel et pourquoi.

-Je chercherai.

-Tu m'as fait perdre mon temps.

-Attend. Ce n'est pas moi qui voulais te voir.

-Qui ? »

Chun poussa la porte et entra dans la cuisine. Pierrick la regarda, à la fois surpris et troublé mais n'en montrant rien. De nouveau des images du passé lui revenaient, des sons, des sensations.

« Comment ? demanda Pierrick.

-Je lui sers d'informateur, avoua Bobby. Elle était sur la piste du tueur de libraire. J'ai eu un tuyau disant qu'un homme avec des infos souhaitait la voir. J'ai découvert après qu'il s'agissait de Bascœur et surtout qu'il était mangemort. Je t'ai donc prévenu sans te dire qu'il y aurait des policiers moldus. J'ai pensé que dans le pire des cas, ils auraient la mémoire effacée. Mais il semble que tu n'es pas voulu lui effacer. Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Pierrick, je te présente le lieutenant de police Chun Yang-Li de la brigade criminelle. Lieutenant, voici Pierrick Chaldo, dit « le Corbeau », membre de la section spéciale des Chasseurs. »

Les yeux noirs de Pierrick plongeait jusqu'au fond des yeux noisette de Chun. Elle sentait qu'il la sondait jusqu'à l'âme mais elle ne s'y opposait pas. Elle sentait toute la peine qui émanait de cet homme. Elle voulait découvrir d'où elle venait. Elle voulait le guérir, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle sentait que quoiqu'il arrive, dorénavant, leurs vies étaient liées à tout jamais.

Chun se décida à briser ce silence magique. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle apprendrait quelque chose sur cet homme. Elle commença par la question qui lui brûlait le plus les lèvres.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas effacé la mémoire ?

-Vos yeux.

-Mes yeux ?

-Votre visage. Votre voix. La force qui émane de vous. Tout me rappelle… »

Pierrick s'interrompit. Dire son nom lui était encore trop douloureux. Depuis bientôt quatre ans, il n'avait osé prononcer son nom ailleurs que dans ses rêves.

Chine 1978

Le matin était arrivé. Trop vite au goût de Pierrick. Su dormait dans ses bras. Ils s'étaient endormis, épuisés aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Pierrick n'avait que peu dormi. Il s'inquiétait pour sa famille, ses amis, Su. Arriverait-il à protéger la jeune fille ? La seule pensée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose lui était insupportable.

Su se réveilla. Elle ne dit pas un mot en s'habillant. Pierrick savait qu'elle pensait à ses parents. La maison de Pierrick était la plus proche. Et le jeune homme supposait que les parents de Su s'étaient rendus chez les Chaldo pour pouvoir ensuite quitter le pays.

Avançant prudemment, ils mirent une heure pour parcourir le peu de chemin jusqu'à la villa des Chaldo. Pierrick observa attentivement le mur d'enceinte et la porte en bois. Tout semblait normal. Tout était calme. Un peu trop même mais Pierrick n'y fit pas attention. Il prit Su par la main et la tira jusqu'à la porte. Dans le jardin de la villa, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Rien ne bougeait. Pierrick n'osa pas crier pour appeler ses parents. Ils entrèrent dans la maison. Rien. Un silence de mort.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière de la maison. Ils ouvrirent la porte donnant sur le parc de la propriété, découvrant la vérité.

Les parents de Su étaient bien venus chez les Chaldo. Espérant sûrement y retrouver leur fille et pouvoir fuir le pays au plus vite. Seulement, Su et Pierrick étaient absent. Ils ont attendu. Et les soldats sont venus. Leurs corps gisaient sur la pelouse verdoyante. Les yeux dans le vague, Peng était allongé sur le dos, sa baguette encore dans sa main. Liang était face contre terre, protégée par son mari, elle avait tenté de fuir. En vain.

Su hurla. Ses jambes ne la soutinrent plus et elle s'effondra. Elle était assise et ne lâchait plus les cadavres de ses parents des yeux. Pierrick ne savait pas quoi dire. Il chercha ses propres parents des yeux et les repéra à quelques mètres à peine. Gilles gisant au sol et Françoise en travers sur lui. Pierrick s'approcha des corps. Des larmes inondaient ses yeux. A quoi lui servait d'être sorcier s'il ne pouvait même pas protéger ceux auxquels il tenait.

Su était maintenant silencieuse. En un effort de volonté énorme, elle détacha les yeux des corps sans vie pour les tourner vers Pierrick. Il lui tournait le dos mais elle devinait les larmes par les tremblements dont il était agité. Flageolante, elle se releva et vint jusqu'à lui. Elle se colla à lui, l'enserrant entre ses bras de porcelaine. Elle posa son oreille sur son dos et écouta son cœur. Le rythme de la vie réchauffa le sien, et lui rappela que leur vie, elle, n'était pas finie. Elle le berça doucement. Vaincu par le chagrin, Pierrick tomba à genoux, entraînant Su avec lui. Elle passa devant lui sans rompre le contact charnel. Elle lui fit poser son oreille sur sa poitrine pour lui faire écouter son cœur à son tour. Pierrick fut surpris par la percussion chaleureuse qui résonnait dans tout son être.

« Tu entends, murmura Su. Tu entends mon cœur. Ça veut dire que nous, nous ne sommes pas morts et que nous devons continuer à vivre. »

Pierrick releva la tête. Su lui souriait tendrement. Il sentait sa tristesse derrière son sourire radieux mais elle était si éblouissante qu'il ne la vit plus. Oui. Ils devaient continuer à vivre. C'était ce qu'auraient voulu leurs parents. Il approcha son visage pour l'embrasser. Mais son sourire se crispa. Elle relâcha son étreinte malgré ses efforts visibles pour la maintenir. Ses yeux n'exprimaient plus ni réconfort ni chagrin. Ils étaient emplis de détresse, de douleur. Se cambrant, elle s'effondra retenue par les bras de Pierrick. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne voulait pas comprendre. Un liquide chaud ruisselait sur ses mains, maculant l'herbe d'ocre.

Absorbé par ses yeux, il n'avait pas perçu la présence des soldats derrière elle. Il n'avait pas entendu la déflagration. Su respirait de plus en plus difficilement.

« Non, souffla t-il. NON ! Ne me laisse pas ! J'ai tant besoin de toi ! »

Ses larmes que le sourire de la jeune fille avait séchées recommençaient à couler. Dans un effort visible, elle leva la main jusqu'à son visage. D'un geste maladroit, elle essuya une perle de tristesse.

« Ne pleurs pas, souria t-elle.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Je serais toujours avec toi.

-Su.

-Mon cœur est éternel. »

Son bras retomba légèrement sur la pelouse. Ses yeux se fermèrent, une dernière fois. Pierrick sentait déjà la chaleur quitter son corps de velours et de porcelaine. Jamais plus il n'entendrait son rire. Jamais plus il ne verrait son sourire. Jamais plus il ne se noierait de plaisir dans ses yeux purs. Jamais plus il ne sentirait la vie irradier de son corps. Tout était fini maintenant.

Il entendit les soldats chinois se déplacer sur la pelouse. Il déposa délicatement le corps de son Amour. Sans la lâcher des yeux, il se releva. Puis, lentement, son visage se releva. Les soldats en furent figés d'effroi. Son regard, avant si chaleureux était maintenant aussi sombre et froid qu'une nuit d'hiver sans lune. Poussé par sa peur, un soldat pressa la queue de détente de son arme. La balle ne fit que frôler la joue de Pierrick qui ne broncha pas. Il ne sentait même plus le sang qui se mêlait à ses larmes. L'officier hurla l'ordre de faire feu à volonté. Mais Pierrick fut le plus rapide. Il tira sa baguette de sa poche et sans même prononcer la formule, des éclairs verts vinrent frapper les soldats. Les militaires moldus tombaient frappés par le sortilège de la mort.

Aucun n'en réchappa…

Pierrick arrêta là son récit. Il ne voyait rien d'autre à ajouter. Il se demandait pourquoi il lui en parlait. Pourquoi en parler à cette inconnue ? Elle lui ressemblait tellement. Comme une sœur.

Bobby avait écouté attentivement en silence. Il connaissait maintenant le lourd passé qui avait fait de Pierrick Chaldo, le Corbeau. Il connaissait à peu près la suite. Pierrick fut rapatrier en France et confié à ses grands-parents. Malgré l'amour dont ils l'entouraient, ils ne purent le comprendre et l'aider. Pierrick avait refusé de finir ses études à Beauxbâtons et avait présenté sa candidature au Département des Chasseurs. Ses capacités exceptionnelles furent remarquées et il intégra la section AI. Mais son tempérament solitaire l'orienta rapidement vers la section S. Depuis, il était devenu le chasseur le plus redouté des mangemorts. Pour tous, il était le Corbeau.

Chun ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle était désarmée face à la détresse de Pierrick. Elle voulait l'aider, mais ne savait pas comment. Elle se décida à parler :

« Je… Je suis désolé pour vos parents, vos amis. Et pour Su.

-Pourquoi ? Vous n'y êtes pour rien. J'ai tué les soldats qui s'en étaient pris à eux. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment responsables, mais ma rage m'empêchait de réfléchir.

-Je comprends.

-Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup. Votre visage et vos yeux me la rappellent comme une photo. Même votre voix. »

Bobby sentait qu'il était de trop. Il prétexta d'avoir un commerce à faire tourner et les laissa seuls dans la cuisine. Chun décida de lui parler du tueur de libraire.

« Je travaillais sur cette affaire également, dit-il. Vu l'absence de lésions sur les corps, nous avons tout de suite pensé à un meurtre par un sorcier. Surtout que trois des cinq victimes étaient des sorciers. La police magique enquêtait mais il y a eu un sixième meurtre dont vous n'avez pas entendu parler normalement. Un libraire tenant un commerce dans une de nos rues secrètes. Un espace où ne circulent que des sorciers. Il était spécialisé en ouvrage de magie noire ce qui a attiré notre attention. Sa boutique a été totalement retournée. Le tueur cherchait quelque chose. Et d'après les dernières découvertes, il ne l'a pas encore trouvé.

-Mais si c'était Bascœur le tueur ?

-C'était lui pour trois d'entre eux. Un examen de sa baguette l'a révélé. Nous ignorons l'identité du ou des assassins des autres mais c'étaient sûrement des mangemorts.

-Je vois. Je ne conclurais jamais officiellement cette affaire. Mais je veux la finir. Laisser moi vous aider.

-Vous ne comprenez pas. Cette affaire a pris des proportions énormes. La sûreté de notre monde est en jeu.

-Je suis sûre que je pourrais vous être utile.

-Vous ne connaissez rien de notre monde.

-J'apprends vite. »

Bobby entra en trombe.

« Pierrick, un hibou pour toi. Ça a l'air urgent. »


	7. Emilie Chaldo

**CHAPITRE VII : EMILIE CHALDO**

Pierrick se saisit du parchemin que lui tendait Bobby et le déroula. Ses yeux allaient rapidement d'un bord à l'autre. Chun l'observa attentivement, surveillant le moindre changement d'expression. Mais il n'y en eut aucun. Il replia simplement le parchemin et le rangea.

« Je dois y aller, dit-il.

-Ça a un rapport avec l'affaire des libraires ? demanda Chun. Alors je viens.

-Ça peut être dangereux.

-Je sais me défendre.

-Emmène-la, fit Jagneau. Tu lui as laissé sa mémoire et elle a eu le courage de chercher la vérité. Tu ne peux pas la laisser là maintenant. »

Pierrick réfléchit un instant. Il voulait qu'elle vienne, qu'elle voie dans quel monde il vivait. Il voulait qu'elle fasse parti de son monde. Peu importe comment.

« D'accord, finit-il par dire. Allons-y. Posez une main sur mon épaule. Ne me lâchez pas, ça ne durera qu'un instant.

-Bon voyage, souria Jagneau. »

Chun ignorait ce qui allait se passer dans l'instant. Elle eut l'impression que le monde se mit à tourner à une vitesse inimaginable. Tout était flou autour d'elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de fermer les yeux car ça dura moins d'une seconde. Elle ressentit une légère nausée mais voir qu'elle n'était plus du tout dans l'arrière-boutique de Robert Jagneau lui fit tout de suite penser à autre chose. Elle n'était plus dans le quartier populaire où s'alignaient des petits commerces familiaux. Elle était dans une rue sale et sombre malgré le soleil qui s'élevait péniblement dans le ciel de janvier. Les murs étaient d'une saleté uniforme.

Pierrick regarda autour de lui. Le geste rappela à Chun qu'elle avait encore sa main sur son épaule. Elle la retira sans être sûre de le vouloir. Elle suivit Pierrick vers une porte proche qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée tellement elle se confondait avec le reste du décor. C'était la porte du bar où il était venu quelques heures plus tôt durant la nuit. Il frappa à la porte. Le bar étant normalement fermé à cette heure matinale mais le videur ouvrit immédiatement la lucarne. Il regarda attentivement Pierrick et avisa Chun.

« Qui c'est ? demanda t-il.

-Elle est avec moi, répondit Pierrick. La patronne m'attend.

-Je sais. »

Le videur referma la lucarne et ouvrit la porte. Sans ajouter un mot, il les laissa entrer. Pierrick remarqua qu'il ne portait plus sa ceinture de couteaux ni sa baguette.

Chun ne put s'empêcher de regarder dans toutes les directions, s'attendant sûrement à voir quelques sorcières et sorciers s'affairer autour d'un grand chaudron bouillonnant où tout autre cliché typiquement moldu. Mais ce n'était qu'un bar au décor sombre mais semblable à d'autres. Pierrick aussi regardait autour de lui, mais seuls ses yeux bougeaient. La porte du bureau de la patronne était entrouverte. Il la poussa et entra. La quinquagénaire rousse était assise derrière son bureau, visiblement fatigué de sa nuit de travail mais toujours alerte. Elle eut son habituel sourire de bienvenu envers Pierrick mais se crispa un peu en voyant Chun.

« Qui est-ce ?

-Elle m'accompagne.

-Je le vois bien. Mais ça ne me dit pas qui elle est.

-Je m'appelle Chun Yang-Li, police criminelle, se présenta Chun sans réfléchir.

-Une moldue ? Je penserais que tu viendrais seul.

-Tu as des infos ? fit Pierrick.

-Tu es vraiment mal élevé ! Tu ne me présentes même pas à ton amie. Je vais le faire alors. Enchantée de vous connaître mademoiselle. Je m'appelle Emilie Chaldo, je suis la tante de Pierrick et la propriétaire de cet établissement. »

Sa tante. C'est vrai qu'elle l'était mais Pierrick ne l'avait rencontré que lors de son retour en France après la mort de Su et de ses parents. Ses grands-parents faisaient comme-ci elle n'existait pas. Ils avaient coupé les ponts avec Emilie le jour où elle s'était lancée dans les affaires de la nuit et ouvert son bar. Pour une vieille famille de sorciers comme les Chaldo, avoir parmi eux une tenancière n'allait pas avec l'image qu'ils voulaient se donner. Mais Pierrick l'avait recherchée après être entré dans les Chasseurs (contre l'avis de sa famille). Il savait qu'elle pourrait lui fournir des renseignements précieux sur les mangemorts et leurs activités. Le père de Pierrick lui avait déjà parlé de sa sœur. Gilles Chaldo échangeait toujours du courrier avec elle sans en parler à ses parents. Pour les Chaldo, Emilie et Pierrick sont devenus des parias de la famille.

« Ceci étant fait, reprit Emilie. Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important.

-Ils ont fait le rapprochement, n'est-ce pas ? dit Pierrick.

-Tu as remarqué. Ils étaient là hier soir quand tu es venu. Ils t'ont tout de suite reconnu. Et se souvenant de ton nom et du mien, ils en ont conclu que nous étions de la même famille.

-Que veulent-ils ?

-Ta tête. Ils veulent l'offrir à Malgéus et recevoir une grosse récompense.

-L'ont-ils prévenu ?

-Non. Ils veulent lui faire la surprise.

-Très bien. Ainsi nous pourrons continuer comme avant quand je me serais occupé d'eux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna Chun qui ne comprenait rien.

-Jeune fille, venez derrière moi et mettez-vous à couvert, ordonna Emilie. Il y a des gens très mal intentionnés dans mon établissement respectable.

-Respectable. Ce mot est de trop dans ta phrase.

-Oh, tu me brises le cœur.

-Des mangemorts ! fit Chun.

-Ils n'ont sûrement rien à te dire sur ton affaire. Sinon, ils auraient plutôt fait profil bas.

-Je vais m'en occuper, dit Pierrick en se tournant vers la porte donnant sur la salle. »

Pierrick allait passer la porte. En regardant dans la pénombre de la salle, Chun devina plusieurs silhouettes sombres qui s'agitaient en attendant le chasseur. Elle avait peur. Peur de le perdre. Pourtant, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une heure. Non. Depuis un peu plus longtemps. Depuis la veille et le premier regard qu'ils avaient échangé, ils étaient liés.

« Monsieur Chaldo ! fit-elle. Faites attention.

-Appelez-moi Pierrick. »

Sans rien ajouter, sans même se retourner, le Corbeau sortit du bureau. Il referma la porte derrière lui. D'un mouvement de baguette, Emilie la verrouilla.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas pour lui, dit-elle. Il est fort.

-Mais ils sont plusieurs, n'est-ce pas ?

-Cinq ou six.

-Il va se faire tué.

-Ce ne sont que des portes-baguette sans importance. Je m'inquiète plus pour l'état de mon bar après que pour Pierrick. Ces mangemorts sont déjà morts. Ou emprisonnés. »

Pierrick s'avança au centre de la salle. Les six mangemorts l'encerclaient, leurs baguettes à la main. Lentement, Pierrick les regarda l'un après l'autre. Celui qui lui faisait face eut un sourire mauvais.

« Pierrick Chaldo, le Corbeau, dit-il. C'est ici et maintenant que ta route se termine.

-Beaucoup ont dit ça, fit le Corbeau. Tous ont eu tort.

-Sort ta baguette et bats toi.

-Je n'en aurais pas besoin pour des types de votre niveau.

-Tu vas voir ! »

Le mangemort qui lui faisait face et ses deux compagnons placés sur les côtés de Pierrick levèrent leurs baguettes en même temps. Ceux des côtés furent les plus rapides. Ils envoyèrent chacun un sortilège de mort en direction du chasseur. Ce dernier se baissa en avançant pour esquiver les éclairs verts qui vinrent frappés les deux vis-à-vis. Celui d'en face n'eut pas le temps de pointer sa baguette sur Pierrick. Le Corbeau entra dans sa garde, retourna son bras armé au dessus de son épaule, obligeant sa baguette à pointer vers son dos. L'éclair vert, à peine né, fut absorbé par son propre incantateur qui s'effondra.

Pierrick bondit vers un autre mangemort qui surpris un instant de la vitesse à laquelle ses compagnons avaient été éliminés, commençait tout juste à réagir. Trop tard. Pierrick écarta sa baguette d'un coup de pied dans le poignet et l'assomma en se retournant en l'air pour percuter son crâne d'un coup de talon. Sitôt les pieds au sol, le chasseur rebondit pour s'élancer vers un autre mage noir. Celui-ci lança un stupéfix. Mais rata de peu l'oiseau noir qui avait pris la place du jeune homme. Reprenant son apparence humaine sans se reposer sur le plancher, le chasseur le propulsa au sol d'un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Il fit tomber violement son genou sur sa tête. Un sinistre craquement indiqua que le cou était broyé.

Un éclair vert manqua de peu Pierrick. Ce dernier se releva en attrapant une bouteille sur une table proche et, se tournant vers le dernier mangemort, la projeta à son visage. La bouteille éclata, crevant ses yeux d'éclat. Le mangemort hurla de douleur et lança un sort mortel à l'aveuglette. Le chasseur était entré dans sa garde et d'un mouvement de tenaille, lui brisa le bras. Un nouvel hurlement retentit, bientôt étouffé par un coup de coude retourné aux côtes. Le mangemort plié par le coup ne put rien faire quand Pierrick plaça ses mains sur son menton et sa nuque et la brisa d'un geste vif et sec.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une fois sûres que le combat était fini, Emilie et Chun rejoignirent Pierrick. Emilie regarda partout, examinant plus les dégâts matériels que les cadavres qui jonchaient son sol. Elle remarqua quand même qu'un des mangemorts remuaient de façon bien vivante.

« Tiens, un survivant ! fit-elle. Tom. »

Le videur vint. Mais il n'était pas seul. Cinq sorciers le suivaient, baguette à la main. Celui qui avait l'air de commander ce groupe lança :

« Police personne ne bouge ! Lâchez votre baguette ! »

Emilie obéit en posant sa baguette sur une table. Le policier avisa le carnage. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent finalement sur Pierrick.

« Chaldo. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Ils ont menacé ma tante.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé la police ?

-Ce sont des mangemorts. C'est le travail des Chasseurs, pas de la police magique.

-C'est pas l'avis du ministre.

-Je me fous de ce que dit le ministre. Je t'enverrais mon rapport. J'ai autre chose à faire que de parler avec toi Chergnieux. »

Pierrick lui tourna le dos pour s'approcher de Chun. Chergnieux pointa sa baguette dans son dos.

« Arrête toi ! ordonna t-il. »

Pierrick obéit, mais ne se retourna pas.

« J'espère que tu ne me menaces pas, dit le Corbeau. »

Chergnieux eut un rictus et pointa sa baguette sur Chun. Cette dernière n'eut qu'un léger soubresaut mais ne montra aucune peur.

« Qui est-ce ?

-Elle est avec moi. Ça ne regarde donc pas.

-On dirait une moldue. Tu sais que c'est interdit de se dévoiler aux moldus sauf dans certains cas bien précis. Je dois vérifier si elle répond aux critères de ces cas. Elle va m'accompagner au ministère. »

Cette fois-ci Pierrick se retourna pour faire face au policier, s'interposant entre lui et la jeune femme. Les yeux noirs de Pierrick auraient suffi à faire fuir une armée sanguinaire. Mais Chergnieux était soit bête soit confiant. Il regarda rapidement les mains du chasseur pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas sorti sa baguette.

« Tu comptes m'empêcher de faire mon travail ?

-Tu ne la toucheras pas.

-Donc, j'en conclu qu'elle ne répond à aucun critère. Il n'y a donc qu'une chose à faire. »

Chergnieux s'apprêta à lancer un sortilège d'amnésie mais le chasseur fut le plus rapide. Il lui tordit le bras et l'obligea à pointer sa propre baguette sur sa gorge dans une position inconfortable. Le bout de bois appuyait douloureusement sur sa carotide. Les autres policiers levèrent aussitôt leurs baguettes vers le Corbeau mais ne pouvaient rien faire de peur de toucher leur supérieur.

Chergnieux toisait Pierrick d'un regard méprisant.

« Chaldo, tu viens de commettre une erreur fatale. Tu es en état d'arrestation.

-Pour l'instant c'est toi qui est en mauvaise posture.

-Tu es fini. C'est la fin du Corbeau ! Tu peux pas savoir depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment. J'ai toujours voulu assister à ta fin.

-Tu ne la verras pas.

-Réveille-toi ! C'est maintenant ! Tu vas aller rejoindre ceux que tu as arrêtés à Fortran. Argh ! »

Pierrick avait enfoncé un peu plus le morceau de bois dans sa peau.

« Ne remue pas tu vas te faire mal, dit le chasseur. Pour m'envoyer à Fortran, il faudrait déjà m'arrêter.

-Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir ! Nous sommes cinq et tu es seul.

-Regarde autour de toi. Ils étaient six, voulaient me tuer et je n'ai même pas sorti ma baguette. »

Un tremblement d'effroi parcourut les policiers. Cet homme était-il humain ?

« Tu vas nous tuer ?

-Je ne sais pas. »

Pierrick asséna à Chergnieux un coup de genou à l'estomac tout en le désarmant. Il le laissa s'affaisser sur le plancher. La baguette du policier à la main, il lança plusieurs éclairs rouges très rapidement, désarmant tous les policiers. Pierrick jeta la baguette et se précipita vers Chun.

« Accroches-toi ! »

La chinoise obéit et ils transplanèrent au moment où Chergnieux, ayant récupéré sa baguette se relevait, menaçant. Le policier grogna de rage.

Emilie fit quelques pas vers son bureau. Elle souriait.

« Je vois que mon neveu n'a rien perdu de sa classe ! fit-elle. Messieurs les policiers, pourriez-vous me débarrasser de ces corps en partant ? Ce n'est pas qu'il puisse entacher la réputation de mon établissement mais ils vont gêner certains de mes habitués. »

Chergnieux, dont l'énervement était à son paroxysme, la gifla violement. Il la menaça de sa baguette. Tous sentaient qu'il voulait lancer un sortilège impardonnable mais il se retint.

« Toi la vioque, tu vas nous suivre. J'ai des questions à te poser. Quand à ton bouiboui, il va fermer définitivement. Appelez le département des substances interdites et celui la section des mœurs, ordonna t-il à ses hommes. Ils vont tout passer au peigne fin. »

Pour toute réponse, Emilie souria.

« Pour ce que tu viens de faire, Pierrick va te faire très mal, petit poulet.

-Chaldo n'est déjà plus un problème. C'est un hors-la-loi. Il va finir ses jours à Fortran.

-Tu n'es pas assez fort pour l'inquiéter. Tu finiras en prison avant lui. Tom, tu peux prendre ta journée. Hmmm. Prend même ta semaine. Laisse leur les clés, ils fermeront.

-Bien mademoiselle.

-Tu as si confiance en ton neveu ? fit Chergnieux.

-C'est bien le fils de mon cher frère. »


	8. Piège

**CHAPITRE VIII : PIEGE**

Suzanne Janis fut convoquée d'urgence dans le bureau de Maldieu. Lorsqu'elle entra, un autre homme était présent également. Sa vue suffit à donner la nausée à la chef de la section S : Yves Dakus, le chef de la police magique.

« Vous m'avez appelée monsieur, dit-elle.

-Il y a une demi-heure environ, l'agent Pierrick Chaldo a tué cinq mangemorts et assommé un sixième qui menaçait sa tante, expliqua Maldieu.

-Et alors ? C'est son travail de combattre les mangemorts.

-Prévenue, la police magique y a envoyé une équipe dirigée par l'officier Chergnieux. »

Un sourcil de Janis se souleva légèrement. Elle n'ignorait rien de la haine que Chergnieux vouait à Chaldo depuis que celui-ci avait été préféré à lui dans la section S. Chergnieux quitta les Chasseurs et devint officier dans la police magique.

« D'après ce qu'ils disent, Chaldo était accompagné d'une moldue, continua le chef des Chasseurs. Chergnieux a voulu l'emmener pour vérifier qu'elle était autorisée à être en contact avec notre monde. Mais Chaldo s'y est violement opposé et s'est enfui avec la moldue. Avez-vous une explication ? »

Elle devait en trouver une. Elle savait que Chaldo ne ferait rien contre la loi si ce n'était pas nécessaire. Dakus parut satisfait du silence de Janis. Ce bouffeur de cadavre, elle voulait le voir se noyer dans sa propre merde ! Elle savait que Maldieu soutiendrait la version qu'elle livrerait quelle qu'elle soit.

« Avez-vous un portrait de cette moldue ? fit-elle. »

Dakus sortit une boule de cristal de sa poche. La boule s'illumina légèrement et le visage de Chun apparut, flottant au dessus.

« Voici une image former à partir des souvenirs de l'officier Chergnieux, dit-il. »

Janis la reconnut immédiatement, c'était la policière moldue qui était présente lors de la mort de Bascœur. Elle était censée avoir subi un sortilège d'amnésie. Serait-il possible que Chaldo lui est épargné sa mémoire pour une quelconque raison ? Elle verrait ça plus tard. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait dire.

« Cette femme est bien une moldue, avoua t-elle. Et elle n'a pas encore d'autorisation car je n'ai pas eu le temps de finaliser le formulaire.

-Et puis-je connaître la raison d'une telle demande par la chef de la section S ? demanda Dakus.

-Elle est officier de police. Nous enquêtions sur les meurtres des libraires qui ont été perpétrés par des mangemorts à la solde de Malgéus. Elle aussi. Elle avait des renseignements et nous avons pensé, Chaldo et moi, qu'il était inutile de lui fouiller l'esprit par la légilimancie et d'ensuite lui effacer la mémoire. Coopérer en bonne entente était une solution bien plus agréable pour elle comme pour nous. De plus, ainsi nous nous faisions une alliée utile pour d'éventuelles futures enquêtes qui nécessiteraient une bonne connaissance du monde des moldus. Nous lui avons avoué l'existence de notre monde. Nous en avons le droit.

-Vous devez en faire la demande avant.

-Le temps pressait. Je vous amènerais le formulaire dans une heure.

-Pourquoi Chaldo ne l'a-t-il pas dit à Chergnieux ?

-Car Chergnieux est un imbécile qui agit avant de réfléchir. Il lui aurait effacer la mémoire avant même de la ramener au ministère. Et puis je suppose qu'ils sont sur une piste qu'ils doivent suivre absolument.

-Vous supposez ?

-Je ne suis pas constamment sur le dos de mes hommes. Je leur fais confiance. »

Dakus ne parut pas croire une seule seconde au récit de Janis. Il se tourna vers Maldieu.

« Maldieu, vous n'allez pas croire à ces conneries ?

-Et pourquoi ? fit doucement Maldieu.

-Vous n'étiez même pas au courant.

-J'ai beaucoup de travail. Bien de trop pour ne pas perdre mon temps en surveillant le moindre faits et gestes des membres des Chasseurs. C'est pour ça qu'il y a des chefs de section. Si tout ce que vous nous reprochez est de prendre du retard avec la paperasse pour agir efficacement, je vous demanderai de partir Dakus. J'ai encore beaucoup de travail. »

Dakus parut avoir avalé sa langue et un verre d'extrait de jus de bulbobu.

« Mes hommes retrouveront Chaldo et je me ferai un plaisir de l'interroger moi-même, dit-il. Ainsi que cette policière moldue.

-Dakus, arrêta Maldieu d'une voix qui avait perdu toute douceur. Si vous poursuivez un chasseur alors qu'il ne fait que son devoir, j'en appellerais au ministre. Et si vous continuez à essayez de vous insinuer dans nos enquêtes, je m'en prendrais personnellement et physiquement à vous.

-Vous ne me faites pas peur.

-Peut-être, mais vous non plus. Vous n'avez aucune raison légale de poursuivre Pierrick Chaldo. Laissez-le ou j'en appelle à la Haute Cour de Justice. »

Dakus craignait que Maldieu le menace de le traîner devant la Haute Cour. Devant elle, l'autorité et l'influence du ministre cessait, la cour étant indépendante du pouvoir ministériel.

« Maudite soit la séparation des pouvoirs ! pensa Dakus. »

De plus, la Haute Cour s'était toujours rangée du côté des Chasseurs. Ces vieux sorciers étaient trop idéalistes à son goût. Il n'avait donc pas le choix.

« Très bien, fit-il. Cachez-vous derrière ces vieux croulants. Mais je vous rappelle que vous devez coopérer avec mon service. Ordre du ministre.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Maldieu. Je vous enverrais un rapport. Oh, et libérez la tante de Chaldo, elle a des relations. La porte est là. »

Sans rien ajouter, Dakus sortit. Janis se tourna vers Maldieu.

« Bien joué, dit-il. Votre mensonge était parfait. Maintenant dîtes moi la vérité.

-Je vous la dirai si je la connaissais. J'ignore totalement pourquoi Chaldo a agi ainsi. Mais cette moldue est bien policière et elle a assisté à la mort de Bascœur.

-C'était un des moldus présents ?

-Oui. J'ai pourtant vu Chaldo lui appliquer un sortilège d'amnésie.

-Nous savons tout les deux que Chaldo est un expert en sortilèges informulés. Il arrive même à lancer des sortilèges impardonnables sans incanter. Nous verrons cela plus tard. Mais je suis sûr qu'il avait une bonne raison d'agir ainsi. Maintenant, excusez-moi mais j'ai beaucoup de travail. N'oubliez pas le formulaire. »

Janis sortit et appela Jonas dans son bureau. Elle lui expliqua la situation. Ce dernier était abasourdi. Il ignorait pourquoi Pierrick faisait ça. Il ne pouvait que le chercher mais Janis lui interdit.

« Il reviendra bientôt et nous donnera des explications. Continuez à chercher ce que veut Malgéus. C'est la priorité. »

Jonas se dirigea vers la section IRIA. Il entra dans le bureau de Franck qu'il trouva assoupi. Il le réveilla.

« Ça va ? fit Jonas.

-J'ai passé la nuit a interrogé les mangemorts. Comme je le pensais, aucun n'est au courant. Le seul qui doit savoir quelque chose est Zifon. Et il n'a rien avoué. A part qu'il hait Névris.

-Tu as essayé la légilimancie ?

-Inutile. A quinze ans déjà, c'était un puissant occlumens. Il faut le faire craquer psychologiquement. Mais il est solide. Même la torture ne marcherait pas.

-Il est fatigué ?

-Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit.

-Donc on peut peut-être en profiter ?

-Comment ?

-En lui faisant croire qu'un de ses compagnons a avoué.

-Il sait très bien qu'aucun n'est au courant.

-Et si…

-Quoi ? »

Franck entra dans la salle où était retenue Hervé Zifon. Ce dernier paraissait fatigué. Le papier signé du ministre commuant sa peine en prison à vie était toujours devant lui. Zifon n'avait cessé de se répéter que s'était un faux. Mais au fil des heures, se certitude s'effilochait. Qu'allait encore lui dire le chasseur ?

« Monsieur Zifon, désolé mais nous manquons de salle d'interrogatoire et donc vous allez devoir la partager, dit-il. Rassurez-vous, c'est quelqu'un que vous appréciez. Il vient juste d'être arrêté et j'ai l'impression qu'il est encore dans les vapes. Faîtes le entrer et attachez-le. »

Zifon ne le crut pas au début. Mais c'était devant lui. La peau blafarde, les yeux violets, Kylian Névris était prisonnier des Chasseurs. Ce fantôme de pacotille s'était laissé prendre. Les chasseurs qui l'avaient amené sortirent dés qu'il fut attaché à côté de Zifon. Une fois la porte fermée, Franck s'assit face aux deux mangemorts.

« Tu t'es laissé avoir, grogna Zifon.

-C'est bien à toi de dire ça, répliqua Névris. Toi qui t'estimes le plus fidèle à la cause de notre maître, tu ne t'es pas encore échappé.

-Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi. As-tu rempli ta mission ?

-Ce n'est pas à toi que je dois obéissance. Je n'ai pas à te le dire.

-Donc tu as échoué, lamentablement.

-Monsieur Névris, dit Franck. Je veux savoir qu'elles sont les plans de Malgéus concernant ce grimoire.

-Comment savent-ils pour le grimoire ? lança Névris violement. Tu leur as dit ! Espèce de traître.

-Non, je n'ai rien dit ! se défendit Zifon. Je ne sais pas de qui ils détiennent cette info.

-Tu es le seul prisonnier à être au courant ! Quand le maître saura que tu l'as trahi, tu souffriras plus que tu ne l'as jamais imaginé !

-Je n'ai rien dit !

-Et c'est quoi ce papier alors ? »

Névris désignait le document portant la signature de Erwan Riliam.

« C'est un piège ! s'exclama Zifon. Ce document est faux ! Il a essayé de me piéger avec mais je n'ai rien dit.

-Je ne te crois pas. J'ai toujours eu des doutes sur toi. Tu es du genre à tout faire pour sauver ta misérable vie. Tu n'es rien qu'un pion pour le maître. Tu étais utile mais maintenant que tu l'as trahi et qu'ils savent pour le grimoire, tu vas devenir un jouet.

-Monsieur Névris, reprit Franck. Les renseignements que nous avons récupérés sont importants mais pas assez. Ce document ne porte pas de nom. Si vous nous dîtes ce que projette Malgéus, c'est vous qui en bénéficierez. Vous êtes aussi condamné à recevoir le baiser du détraqueur. Vous avez tout à y gagner.

-C'est à celui qui donne la meilleure info, fit Névris. Je vois. C'est vrai que maintenant que je suis coincé, autant que j'essaye de sauver ma peau.

-C'EST TOI LE TRAÎTRE ! hurla Zifon.

-Tu me casses les oreilles. Tu leur as bien dit pour le grimoire pour sauver ton âme. Pourquoi je ne le ferai pas moi. En plus, ainsi c'est toi qui perdras ton âme. C'est un bonus non négligeable.

-Je n'ai rien dit ! Je n'ai rien dit sur le grimoire de Malchauzen ! »

Névris tourna la tête vers Zifon, un sourire satisfait se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Si, tu viens de le faire. »

Franck sortit sa baguette et d'un moulinet fit disparaître les liens qui tenaient Névris. Le mangemort blafard se leva. Toisant Zifon du regard en sortant sa baguette. Il tapota sa baguette sur sa tête.

« Finite incantatum. »

Le visage de Névris s'effaça laissant place à celui de Jonas. Zifon n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il s'était fait avoir comme un imbécile.

« On a ce qu'on voulait, dit Franck. Il va maintenant être envoyé à Fortran pour y recevoir son châtiment.

-Attendez, supplia Zifon. Je vous ais dit ce que cherchais mon maître. Je peux donc avoir ma peine commuer en prison à vie.

-Il a fallut que l'on ruse pour ça, dit Jonas. Si vous nous aviez tout dit de votre plein gré, alors oui.

-Attends Jonas, arrêta Franck. On sait quel grimoire recherche Malgéus mais reste à savoir ce qu'il compte en faire. Qu'avez-vous à nous dire à ce sujet, monsieur Zifon ? »

Zifon blêmit. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait rien de plus. Malgéus et Névris faisaient tout pour ne pas qu'il soit au courant. Cela l'énervait et maintenant, ça allait lui coûter l'âme.

« Vous ne savez pas, dit Franck. Malgré tout je pense que vous auriez pu en bénéficier. Si ça n'avait pas été un faux. »

D'un geste Franck mit le feu au document, réduisant tout espoir du mangemort en cendre.

« Le Sanglier se montrer magnanime ! s'exclama t-il. Faut pas rêver non plus. Vous allez perdre votre âme. Après tout vos crimes, c'est tout ce que vous méritez. »

Franck suivit Jonas vers la sortie. Avant de refermer la porte, il se tourna une dernière fois vers le mangemort, lui adressant un sourire satisfait.

« Une dernière chose. Vous êtes sang-pur, et vous vous êtes fait avoir par un fils de moldus. Comme quoi votre soi-disant supériorité, c'est que de la connerie. »

Jonas et Franck allèrent immédiatement dans le bureau de Suzanne Janis.

« Nous savons ce que recherche Malgéus, annonça Franck. Il s'agit du Grimoire de Malchauzen. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à découvrir de quoi traite ce grimoire.

-Bon travail, félicita Janis. Continuez vos recherches, agent Vinol. Il nous faut ces infos au plus vite.

-Je m'y met immédiatement, dit-il en sortant.

-Marus, nous n'avons toujours aucune nouvelle de Chaldo.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui. Il doit enquêter quelque part. Vous savez qu'il a l'habitude de ne pas donner de nouvelles pendant plusieurs jours s'il le faut.

-Mais la, il a embarqué une moldue dans l'affaire. Ça ne me plait pas.

-Il reviendra bientôt. Mais il doit connaître nos dernières découvertes. Je vais lui envoyer un hibou en espérant qu'il le trouvera.

-CROAAA ! »

Janis et Jonas se tournèrent vers la fenêtre ouverte. Un corbeau noir se tenait sur le rebord.

« Bran, fit Jonas. Lui il retrouvera Pierrick sans aucun problème. C'est lui qui portera le message.

-A croire qu'il savait qu'on aurait besoin de lui. Cet oiseau est étrange.

-Certaines choses ne peuvent s'expliquer. Je vous emprunte votre plume et un bout de parchemin. »

Jonas griffonna rapidement quelques mots sur le parchemin. Il le roula et le tendit au corbeau. Ce dernier l'arracha presque des mains du chasseur et s'envola immédiatement.

« Quel lien peut lier cet oiseau à Pierrick ? fit Janis.

-Je crois que nous ne le saurons jamais. Même Pierrick ne doit pas le savoir. C'est ainsi. »


	9. Bran

**CHAPITRE IX : BRAN**

Chun était allé cherché de quoi manger au village que l'on apercevait en contrebas. Elle en profita pour essayer de découvrir où ils se trouvaient. Ils s'étaient matérialisés à peine deux heures plus tôt dans le parc d'une grande maison, presque un manoir. La propriété était entourée d'un grand mur lui-même encerclé de montagnes couvertes de neiges. Le nom du village, Tal-les-Cimes, ne lui apprit rien et elle ne vit aucune voiture pour lui dire dans quel département elle se trouvait. Elle n'osa pas demander plus de renseignement aux habitants qui déjà la regardaient étrangement. Il ne devait jamais avoir vu d'asiatique de leur vie ! L'épicière lui posa des questions sur quand elle était arrivée et d'où elle venait. Chun fit comme lui avait dit Pierrick et resta vague. « Il y a peu de temps » et « de loin » furent ses seules réponses. Le plus étranges fut la devise utilisée dans ce village : des pièces de bronze, d'argent et d'or. Pierrick lui en avait fourni une pleine bourse en lui demandant de ne pas tout dépenser. Même en se forçant, elle n'aurait jamais pu.

La remonté vers le manoir fut difficile avec les sacs de courses. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la grille du parc, elle eut l'étrange sensation que les sacs ne pesaient plus rien. Et effectivement, ils flottaient seules dans l'air. Elle n'osa pas les lâcher, ébahie par le phénomène. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit sur le perron du manoir, Pierrick qui tendait sa baguette vers elle. Elle eut un léger sourire et lâcha les sacs. Ceux-ci flottèrent jusqu'à lui, suivit par Chun.

« C'est vraiment pratique la magie, dit-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-Parfois oui. »

Il fit un geste en désignant la fenêtre de la cuisine et les sacs s'y engouffrèrent.

« Les courses sont entrain de se ranger, dit-il. J'ai nettoyé les quelques pièces dont on se servira. Vous pouvez prendre une douche si vous le désirez. Si vous avez faim, je peux vous préparez quelque chose.

-Je souhaiterais plutôt avoir des réponses.

-Je comprends. Venez. Je vais faire du café et je répondrai à vos questions. »

Pierrick servit une tasse de café à Chun. Ils étaient assis face à face dans le salon. Pierrick attendait la première question. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il ressentait de l'appréhension.

« Où sommes-nous ?

-A Tal-les-Cimes, c'est dans la Savoie. Mais ne cherchez pas de route carrossable ou même le village sur une carte, il n'y est pas. C'est un village de sorciers. Il existe depuis que certains d'entre nous ont fui l'Inquisition il y a de cela un peu plus de quatre siècles.

-Ce qui explique cette drôle de monnaie.

-C'est l'argent des sorciers.

-Et ce manoir ?

-Il appartient à la famille de ma mère. Il n'y a plus que mon cousin qui vit en Australie. Mais il m'a toujours dit que je pouvais m'y installé quand je veux. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'y étais venu qu'une fois. Personne ne connaît cet endroit.

-Vous dîtes ça comme-ci vous vouliez rester pour toujours. »

Pierrick resta silencieux. Chun savait qu'elle avait touché un point fatidique.

« Allons-nous rester longtemps ici ?

-Je peux vous ramener à Paris quand vous voulez.

-Et vous ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je dois réfléchir.

-Vous avez un métier, une mission.

-Je ne suis pas le seul chasseur, ils peuvent se débrouiller sans moi. Je ne sais plus si je veux encore me battre.

-Qu'allez-vous faire alors ?

-Je ne sais pas. Excusez-moi, je vais prendre l'air. Quand je reviendrai, je vous ramènerai à Paris. »

Pierrick sortit, laissant Chun seule. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle avait pas mal de chose à remettre en ordre dans son esprit. En l'espace de même pas quatre heures, elle avait appris l'existence des sorciers et rencontré un homme au passé plus terrible qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Elle ne comprenait pas encore tout mais elle était bien décidée à ne pas l'abandonner. Malgré sa carapace, elle savait que Pierrick avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Qu'il avait besoin d'une amie. Elle le connaissait à peine mais se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par l'aura qui entourait cet homme. La brigade criminelle et Jacques se passeraient d'elle quelques temps. Elle ne laisserait pas Pierrick seule dans un moment aussi important. Chun souria. Elle pensait comme-ci ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Et bizarrement, elle en avait l'impression tellement elle se sentait proche du sombre sorcier.

Le vent glacial fouettait son visage. Une sensation violente et douce à la fois. Il aimait ça. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Si Chun souhaitait rentrer à Paris, il la ramènerait. Mais ensuite, que ferait-il ? Il avait besoin d'elle. Durant les dernières années, depuis la mort de ses parents et de Su, il s'était convaincu du contraire. Qu'il n'avait besoin de personne. Il se trompait. Mais pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi cette moldue qui n'aurait jamais dû découvrir l'existence du monde des sorciers ? Est-ce parce qu'elle lui ressemblait tellement ? Non, leurs âmes sont différentes. Il ne comprenait pas. Trop de questions, mais pas de réponses. Il avait toujours pensé qu'être dans les Chasseurs lui simplifierait la vie. Des ennemis à arrêter ou éliminer. Simple, et pourtant si complexe. Tout n'était pas noir ou blanc, tout était gris. Certains étaient plus sombres que d'autres. Lui-même était plus sombre que beaucoup de mangemorts. Etait-il pire qu'eux ? Plus proche de l'Enfer ? Mais alors pourquoi se battre contre eux et pas avec ? Non. Ses parents, Su, ils étaient morts à cause des mangemorts. S'ils n'avaient pas existé, ils vivraient encore, heureux. Il serait marié avec sa perle de porcelaine et peut-être même aurait-il un enfant. Mais à cause des mangemorts, il perdit ce futur. A cause des mangemorts, il avait tué les soldats moldus. A cause des mangemorts, il voulait se battre et tous les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Mais maintenant, il n'en était plus sûr.

Franck chercha durant plusieurs heures, presque une journée sans se reposer. Le soleil était déjà couché depuis longtemps. Il sentait ses yeux se fermer et devait lutter pour les maintenir ouvert. Cela faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'il n'avait pas dormi plus d'une heure et qu'il travaillait intensément. Il avait consulté de nombreux ouvrages sans rien trouver sur ce Grimoire de Malchauzen. Il en était arrivé à se demander s'il existait vraiment. Etait-ce bien ça que recherchait Malgéus ? Ou n'était-ce qu'une fausse piste ? Franck avait bien sûr pensé à la possibilité que Malgéus avait donné de fausses informations à Zifon pour les dérouter au cas où il serait capturé.

Il ne trouverai rien dans ce livre. Il le referma et alla le reposer à sa place dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque ministérielle. Il regarda attentivement la tranche de plusieurs livres et en prit un dont le titre était : « Les pouvoirs des Ténèbres ». Il s'assit à sa table. Quelqu'un déposa une tasse de café devant lui. Franck releva la tête et vit Jonas.

« Tu devrais te reposer, dit Jonas.

-Il faut que je trouve de quoi traite ce grimoire.

-Si tu ne peux même plus réfléchir, tu ne vas pas nous servir à grand-chose.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je suis encore plus capable que toi d'analyser une situation aussi complexe.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Des nouvelles ?

-J'ai fouiné, rien. Je n'ai rien trouvé sur ce grimoire. A croire qu'il n'a jamais existé.

-Et Pierrick ?

-Pas de nouvelles. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui. Il a dû recevoir mon message et sait donc ce qu'ils cherchent.

-Et cette moldue ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas et connaissant Pierrick, il ne nous donnera aucune explication.

-Tu devrais rentrer, ta femme t'attend sûrement.

-Je l'ais appelé pour lui dire que je ne rentrais pas ce soir. Je vais t'aider. Ce n'est pas ma spé mais je sais tourner de pages et lire.

-Je n'en doute pas, ria Franck. Prend un livre dans le rayon magie noire à la lettre B.

-T'es rendu que là ?

-Il y a beaucoup d'ouvrages et ils sont énormes.

-Je vois. Au boulot. »

Aux alentour de deux heures du matin, vaincu par la fatigue, les deux chasseurs décidèrent d'aller dormir. Mais à six heures à peine, ils se remirent au travail. Pour les aider, Fabre avait désigné trois autres membres de la section IRIA. Ils passèrent des heures à feuilleter des tonnes de pages jaunis par le temps. Ils devaient trouver, la survie du monde des sorciers et sûrement celle de celui des moldus en dépendait.

Et Pierrick n'était toujours pas réapparut…

Chun et Pierrick passèrent la journée à se promener dans la campagne blanche autour du manoir. Ils ne parlaient plus de rentrer. Pierrick expliquait à Chun le monde des sorciers. Et elle, lui racontait quelques épisodes de sa vie. Elle réussit même l'exploit de faire apparaître un léger sourire sur son visage. Cela le surprit, depuis des années il n'avait pas souri. Quel étrange pouvoir cette jeune femme possédait ? Etait-elle sorcière pour réussir à apaiser son cœur ?

Ils ne rentrèrent qu'en fin d'après-midi. Un croassement attira l'attention des deux jeunes gens. Pierrick leva le bras et le corbeau vint se poser dessus. Chun eut un mouvement de recul mais Pierrick la rassura.

« Il s'appelle Bran. Il a été ma seule compagnie depuis mon retour en France.

-Vous l'avez appelé Bran. Est-ce que ce nom signifie quelque chose ?

-Je ne l'ai pas appelé ainsi. »

Chun pensa que quelqu'un avait donné l'oiseau à Pierrick mais ne demanda pas. Le corbeau tenait un rouleau de parchemin. Pierrick le prit et l'oiseau alla se poser sur la branche d'un arbre du parc.

Pierrick déroula le parchemin. Il reconnut l'écriture de Jonas. Le message disait qu'ils avaient découvert ce que recherchait Malgéus : le Grimoire de Malchauzen. Il disait également que Janis souhaitait vivement des explications concernant la policière moldue et avoir des nouvelles au plus vite.

« Bonnes nouvelles ? questionna Chun. »

Pierrick ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il rangea le parchemin dans sa poche et prétextant qu'il allait préparer le dîner, disparut dans la cuisine. Chun resta quelques minutes dans le parc. Elle regarda Bran qui la regardait également. Elle sentait que le regard du corbeau la sonder. Cet oiseau n'était pas normal. Mais depuis hier, elle avait appris à ne plus s'en étonner. Elle rentra pour prendre une douche afin de se réchauffer et se décrasser avant le dîner.


	10. Le but de Malgéus

**CHAPITRE X : LE BUT DE MALGEUS**

Le soir était de nouveau tombé. Amusé, Franck avait pensé un instant à s'installer définitivement dans la bibliothèque. Jonas, visiblement fatigué et lassé de cette journée de recherche, se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de lui avec un volume relié de cuir noir. Au moment où il l'ouvrit, Franck regarda le titre : « Le temps des Druides ».

« Jonas, tu t'es trompé, dit-il. »

Jonas regarda le titre et soupira.

« Et merde.

-C'est pas grave. On est tous fatigué.

-Ouais, je crois que ce soir je vais rentré. Si je ne le fais pas, ma femme va me tuer.

-J'ai de la chance de ne pas être marié. »

Avant de refermer l'imposant volume, Jonas parcourut en diagonale la page qu'il avait ouverte. Un nom lui sauta aux yeux.

« Franck, c'est bien Malchauzen le nom du grimoire ?

-Oui.

-Je l'ai trouvé. »

Jonas fit glisser l'ouvrage devant Franck. C'était là.

« On sait ce qu'est le Grimoire de Malchauzen, exposa Franck à Suzanne Janis. C'est un ouvrage écrit il y a à peu près mille ans à partir de texte anciens et de traditions orales germaniques. Il traite de l'ancienne magie druidique pratiquée par les anciens peuples qui habitaient ces contrés autrefois. Malchauzen était un sorcier alsacien qui était passionné par les druides, il a compilé tout ce qu'il a découvert sur eux dans ce grimoire. Leurs traditions, leurs rites.

-Est-ce dangereux ? demanda Janis.

-D'après ce que nous avons découvert, cette forme de magie ancienne mal utilisé est extrêmement dangereuse mais sans ce grimoire nous ne saurons jamais ce que projette Malgéus.

-Savons-nous où il est ?

-Non, il a semble t-il disparu aux alentours du quinzième ou seizième siècle.

-Encore l'inquisition.

-Peut-être. Mais si l'inquisition l'a détruit à l'époque, cela nous arrange. Mais il a peut-être été simplement caché comme beaucoup de livres à l'époque. Si Malgéus a retrouvé sa trace, qui sait ce qu'il va en faire. »

Janis réfléchit un moment. En l'absence de plus d'éléments, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Et elle ne lui plaisait pas.

« Ecoutez, dit-elle. Nous n'avons pas trente-six solutions. Maldieu va devoir faire appelle à tous les services compétents du ministère. Ce qui inclut la police magique. Nous allons devoir empêcher les mangemorts de bouger. Quand à vous, continuez ce que vous avez commencé, trouver moi ce grimoire avant que n'arrive l'irréparable.

-Qui craignons-nous le plus ? fit Jonas. Malgéus et ses mangemorts ? Ou Riliam, Dakus et ses hommes ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne veux pas laisser Dakus agir trop librement et trop longtemps sur notre terrain. »

Jonas et Franck s'apprêtaient à sortir quand Janis les arrêta.

« Marus, nous allons avoir besoin de Chaldo.

-Je sais. Mais il est introuvable.

-Il reviendra, j'en suis certaine. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je crois qu'il sera différent. »

Maldieu fit venir Dakus dans son bureau. Ce dernier n'aurait pas paru si heureux si on lui avait dit qu'il gagnait dix milles gallions.

« Alors on reconnaît son incompétence ? fit-il.

-Non, répondit froidement Maldieu. On reconnaît avoir besoin d'assistance.

-Vos hommes peuvent rejoindre mes patrouilles. J'ai déjà une idée des endroits où ils doivent être déployés. Si vous faîtes comme je le dis, tout se passera bien.

-Vous vous trompez lourdement Dakus, en croyant diriger cette opération. Elle reste sous commandement des Chasseurs. Vos hommes sont donc placés sous MON commandement.

-Je ne le permettrais pas. Je vais en parler au ministre.

-Il n'y pourra rien. Malgré ses ordres nous incitant à collaborer, la procédure dit clairement que toutes opérations anti-mages noirs restent de la juridiction des Chasseurs. Mes hommes de la section S vont rejoindre vos patrouilles, mais pour les diriger et ils iront où je leur dirais. Quand aux interventions, sauf exception, elles seront assurées par la section AI.

-Et vous croyez que je vais accepter ça ?

-Vous n'avez pas le choix. »

Dakus parut sur le point d'exploser.

« Je veux qu'aucune décisions ne soient prises sans moi, cracha Dakus.

-C'est votre droit, assura Maldieu. Vous serez avec moi dans l'équipe de commandement. »

Dakus souria un instant.

« Au même titre que mes chefs de section. »

Le sourire de Dakus s'effaça en un rictus. Ce fut au tour de Janis et Fabre de sourire.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Maldieu fut agréablement surpris par l'homme qui entrait. Il paraissait encore un peu chancelant mais Georges Nide serait de l'opération.

« Heureux de te revoir Georges, fit Maldieu.

-J'ai appris qu'il y allait avoir une opé importante, dit Nide. Si vous voulez bien de moi.

-Tu ne pouvais pas tomber mieux. »

Le second de Nide qui l'avait remplacé à la tête de la section AI durant sa convalescence se leva pour lui laisser la place et sortit, visiblement heureux de revoir son chef et soulagé d'avoir moins de responsabilité pour une opération de cette envergure.

Jamais il n'y eut autant de perquisitions que cette nuit là. Jonas et Franck marchaient dans la Rue de Viviane, l'une des rues secrètes de Paris où seuls les sorciers et les moldus autorisés peuvent se rendre. La police magique entrait dans toutes les maisons. Les habitants semblaient terrifiés. Jonas et Franck étaient incrédules devant un tel spectacle.

« Que se passe t-il ? fit Franck. Ce n'est pas ce que voulait Maldieu. Où sont les membres de la section S qui doivent diriger les opérations.

-Ils sont tous au boulevard Merlin, avoua Jonas. Dakus a envoyé trop de patrouille pour le nombre d'agent de la section S. Ceux la suivent les ordres de Dakus sans que Maldieu ne soit au courant. On le préviendra tout à l'heure, il faut qu'on voit cet homme au plus vite.

-Tu es sûr de ton indic ?

-Oui. »

Alors qu'ils parcouraient la rue, un sorcier âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années tomba violement devant eux. Il avait la mine épouvantée. Il regardait un homme de la police magique qui le toisait avec mépris.

« On t'a dit qu'on allait fouiller vieux con, lança le policier. Alors laisse nous faire ou tu vas passer quelques jours à Fortran.

-Ça suffit, fit Jonas. Cassez-vous tous, les bouffeurs de cadavre.

-Qu'est-ce t'a dit toi ?

-Je vous ai dit de vous barrer. Il n'y a pas de mangemort ici.

-Tu m'as l'air d'en être un. Tu vas venir avec nous pour qu'on vérifie.

-Je te conseille de ne pas t'approcher.

-Mais de quel droit tu me donnes des ordres. Ici c'est moi qui commande.

-Faux, c'est moi. »

Jonas sortit une carte de sa poche et la montra au policier. Le sceau des Chasseurs, une baguette et une épée croisées entourées d'un dragon noir enflammé et animé, figurait sur la carte. Le dragon noir signifiait que l'homme que le policier avait devant lui était de la section S. Franck sortit également sa carte, celle-ci comportait le même symbole avec le dragon rouge de la section IRIA.

« Compris, fit Jonas. Tu te barres avec tous tes copains. Je ferais un rapport à Maldieu. Ton patron va le sentir passer. »

Jonas sortit sa baguette et la porta à sa gorge.

« Sonorus, murmura t-il et sa voix fut amplifier par magie. Ici l'agent Jonas Marus, département des Chasseurs, section S. Ordre à tous les policiers de se retirer immédiatement. Ceux qui refuseront auront de graves ennuis. »

Les policiers commençaient déjà à transplaner. Les habitants rentrèrent chez eux. Jonas et Franck continuèrent leur chemin. Ils arrivèrent devant une maison à la lourde porte en bois. Jonas voulut frapper mais la porte s'ouvrit avant. Un homme voûté, âgé d'au moins quatre-vingt ans les invita à entrer. Il referma la porte derrière eux.

« Vous êtes bien monsieur Dionis Fardès ? demanda Jonas.

-Et vous vous êtes Jonas Marus à ce que j'ai entendu. Qui vous envoi ?

-Sazif. Il dit que vous pouvez peut-être nous renseigner.

-Cela dépend de ce que vous cherchez.

-Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur le Grimoire de Malchauzen ?

-Oh ! Le Grimoire de Malchauzen ! Je vois que le problème est sérieux.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Ainsi c'est ce grimoire que recherche Malgéus.

-Vous le saviez ?

-Non, je l'ai deviné. Pourquoi deux chasseurs voudraient des renseignements sur ce livre si ce n'est parce que Malgéus le veut ?

-Alors ?

-Ce grimoire a été écrit il y a mille ans par un sorcier du nom de Malchauzen.

-Nous le savions déjà, dit Franck. Nous savons également qu'il a disparu lors de l'Inquisition. Ce que nous voulons savoir c'est de quoi il parle précisément. Tout ce que nous savons c'est qu'il traite des druides germains.

-Il traite surtout de leurs rites et de leurs traditions. Les druides germains ont réussi a repoussé les romains durant de longues décennies. C'était du temps où moldus et magie faisaient encore bon ménage. Mais les chefs germains voulaient aller plus loin et conquérir la Gaule romaine. Ils ont donc demandé aux druides de tous faire pour cela. Les druides ont mis au point un rituel qui permettait de se lier à la puissance d'esprits maléfiques. C'était un rituel d'une grande complexité. Ils échouèrent et la puissance se retourna contre eux. Ce jour, les druides germains furent presque totalement anéantis. Les armées romaines vainquirent les germains. Et les druides survivants, pourchassés, durent se cacher. Leur histoire est devenue légende.

-Ce rituel est dans le grimoire ? demanda Jonas.

-A ce qu'il parait. Je n'ai jamais pu vérifier mais à ma connaissance c'est le seul rite décrit dans ce grimoire qui puisse intéresser Malgéus.

-Savez-vous où est ce grimoire ?

-Si je le savais, il serait ici. Mais j'ai plusieurs idées.

-Lesquelles ?

-Malchauzen était alsacien. Lors de l'Inquisition ses descendants se firent passer pour une simple famille moldue. Pour cela, ils durent cacher les ouvrages de leur bibliothèque et donc également le grimoire. A ce qu'il parait, ils ne les ont jamais récupérés. Ils les auraient cachés dans un ancien temple païen souterrain. Le lieu précis a été perdu depuis. Mais il a semble t-il été redécouvert.

-Par qui ?

-Par des moldus. Il y a un peu plus de quarante ans, il y a eut une guerre chez les moldus.

-La Seconde Guerre Mondiale, précisa Franck.

-Vous m'impressionnez !

-Je suis d'origine moldue.

-Je vois. Ils ont construit une fortification pour contrer leurs ennemis.

-La ligne Maginot.

-Oui. En creusant, ils seraient tombés sur ce temple et y auraient trouvé des objets et de vieux livres.

-Vous voulez dire que le grimoire est entre les mains de moldus ? fit Jonas.

-Non, car tous les moldus présent qui sont descendus dans ce temple ont tout oublié par la suite.

-Les oubliators sûrement, dit Franck. Ce qui veut dire que c'est le ministère qui a récupéré le grimoire.

-Mais nous ne l'avons pas trouvé dans la bibliothèque ministérielle, dit Jonas. Où peut-il être ?

-Je ne vois qu'une seule possibilité : les langues-de-plomb.

-Au département secret. On va avoir du mal à y accéder. Même Maldieu ne peut y aller.

-Allons faire notre rapport, nous verrons ensuite. Merci pour tout monsieur Fardès.

-Au plaisir. »


	11. Yann Firvel

**CHAPITRE XI : YANN FIRVEL**

Jonas et Franck rentrèrent au ministère. Ils allèrent voir immédiatement Janis. Elle écouta attentivement leur rapport et les emmena dans le bureau de Maldieu. Ce dernier écouta également.

« Les langues-de-plomb, dit-il. Je vais demander au ministre de leur ordonner de coopérer. Mais Riliam n'a pas trop apprécié que je minimise le rôle de Dakus. Je vais aussi lui parler des exactions de la police magique. Beau travail. »

Maldieu se leva et sortit suivi de Janis et des deux autres chasseurs. Sitôt dans le couloir du ministère, ils furent plaqués contre le mur par une force invisible. Des hommes tout de noir vêtus s'avançaient vers eux, baguettes à la main. L'un d'eux toisaient les chasseurs du regard de ses yeux violets.

« Kylian Névris, souffla Maldieu.

-Maldieu, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, dit le mangemort aux yeux violets. Suzanne, tu es resplendissante.

-Et toi t'as l'air d'un fantôme, dit-elle.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi prompt à lancer des vérités.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester ici Névris, reprit Maldieu. Tu sais très bien où tu es, mes hommes vont t'arrêter.

-Vos hommes sont trop occupés à nous chercher dans tous le pays. Le plan de mon maître a fonctionné comme prévu. Vous avez réussi à faire parler cet imbécile de Zifon. Au fait où est-il ? Déjà à Fortran.

-Déjà ni vivant ni mort, et tu vas le rejoindre. Peut-être que si tu as de la chance, tu seras uniquement mort.

-Que d'espoir ? Maintenant excusez-moi mais je dois appeler mon maître et chercher un vieux livre. Prenez leurs baguettes et leurs armes. Et enfermez les. Surveillez-les jusqu'à mon retour. S'ils arrivent à s'enfuir, tuez-les. »

Chun et Pierrick parlait de tout et de rien. Le dîner avait été détendu et délicieux. Il s'éveillait à des sentiments qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années. Au point de croire qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus les ressentir. Mais parfois, Pierrick semblait penser à autre chose. Chun le voyait bien.

« Vous pensez à vos amis, dit-elle.

-Ils se demandent où je suis. C'est ce que disait la lettre. Mais ils se débrouillent très bien sans moi. Le message disait également qu'ils savent ce que Malgéus recherche.

-Ils savent ce que c'est, lança une voix. Mais Malgéus, lui, sait où le trouver. »

Pierrick se leva rapidement, s'interposant entre Chun et le nouveau venu, sa baguette menaçante. L'homme qui se tenait devant eux était à près du même age, des cheveux châtain et des yeux marrons. Il leva doucement les mains pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé tout en arborant un léger sourire. il était habillé de façon moldue tout à fait normal.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Pierrick. Comment êtes-vous entré ?

-Je m'appelle Yann Firvel. Pourriez-vous baisser votre baguette monsieur Chaldo ?

-Vous savez qui je suis ?

-Pierrick Chaldo, membre de la section S des Chasseurs, surnommé le Corbeau pour plusieurs raisons dont le fait que vous soyez un animagus.

-Et vous vous travaillez pour qui ?

-Cela n'a aucune importance. Je viens juste vous dire que le ministère français de la magie est attaqué.

-Quoi ?

-Le Grimoire de Malchauzen que recherche Malgéus est semble t-il au département secret, du moins c'est ce qu'il pense. C'est tout à fait possible en fait. Avec l'opération lancée dans toute la France pour tenter de retrouver les mangemorts, le ministère est vide de tout chasseurs et policiers. Névris y est et Malgéus y sera bientôt.

-Qui me dit que ce ne sont pas des salades ?

-Rien, à part que vous devez sentir que je ne suis pas entrain de vous mentir.

-Pourquoi vous croirais-je ? Je ne vous connais pas. Vous apparaissez et me dîtes tout ça. C'est peut-être un piège.

-Peut-être. Mais si c'est vrai, allez-vous laisser Malgéus s'emparer d'un grimoire qui pourrait faire de lui le maître des deux mondes ? Car le monde des moldus est loin d'être à l'abri. Et qui sait ? Certains de vos amis sont peut-être en danger actuellement.

-Il n'y a que des peut-être.

-Pierrick, et s'il disait vrai, dit Chun. Il faudrait y aller, au moins pour vérifier.

-Je ne sais plus si je veux me battre contre les mangemorts. Avant je faisais ça pour Su, mes parents et mes amis que l'existence des mangemorts a tués. Mais maintenant, je ne ressens plus de haine ou de peine.

-Il existe beaucoup de raisons de se battre, fit Firvel. Pour quelqu'un, pour la gloire, pour l'argent, pour soi. Vous n'avez pas besoin de ça. Vous êtes le genre d'homme à se battre parce qu'il sait qu'il le faut. Si des gens comme vous n'existaient pas, qui préserverait se monde.

-Vous devez vous battre car ce monde a besoin de votre protection, reprit Chun. Enfin, ces mondes. J'ai compris beaucoup de choses depuis que je vous ai rencontré. Il faut se battre pour préserver ce à quoi l'on tient. Vous avez des amis qui comptent sur vous. Et vous m'avez. Mon monde aussi a besoin de vous. »

Firvel se tourna vers une fenêtre. Dehors, la neige tombait à gros flocons.

« Lorsque Su est morte, mon monde s'est effondré. J'ai bien cru que jamais je ne remonterai la pente. Jusqu'au jour où je vous ai rencontré. Pas parce que vous lui ressemblez, parce que je sens qu'avec vous je peux vivre ma vie. Tout simplement. C'est tout ce que je veux. Mais vous avez raison, si je ne combats pas, qui le fera ? Je vais y aller. Après tout, c'est ça ma vie. Je vous dépose chez vous et j'y vais.

-Non, je viens avec vous.

-Je ne pourrais pas vous protéger. »

Chun approcha de Pierrick et l'embrassa. Surpris par ce contact si chaleureux, Pierrick s'abandonna sur ses lèvres aussi douce que de la soie. Ce baiser referma ses dernières blessures. Il n'oublierait jamais Su mais il devait réapprendre et continuer à vivre. C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

« C'est à mon tour de te protéger, souria t-elle. »

Pierrick chercha Firvel dans toute la maison mais ce dernier avait disparu aussi mystérieusement qu'il était apparu. Pierrick avait une drôle d'impression, il le reverrait sûrement un jour. Peut-être.

Pierrick, accompagnée de Chun, transplana chez lui. La jeune femme fut attristée de découvrir le décor gris et sombre dans lequel il vivait. Mais elle se dit que cela correspondait à son état d'esprit jusqu'à maintenant. Elle serait avec lui dorénavant. Elle se promit de mettre de la couleur dans sa vie.

Pierrick enfila sa tenue de combat noire et autorisant une grande liberté de mouvement. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à une tenue de ninja ou plutôt à celle des Ye Xing Ke[1]. Chun avait entendu parler par son père de ces guerriers de l'ombre qui ont donné naissance au ninja japonais lorsque certains d'entre eux émigrèrent de Chine. Des guerriers rusés, impitoyables, pour qui la mission passait avant le reste. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour Pierrick, la mission qu'il s'était donné était de sauver tout le monde. Pour parfaire l'illusion, Pierrick mit en travers dans son dos son épée droite chinoise. Elle était dotée d'une lame bien plus courte que les moyenâgeuses épées occidentale mais possédait tout de même deux tranchants redoutables. La poignée n'autorisait la prise de l'arme qu'avec une seule main mais sa légèreté faisait que c'était suffisant. La garde ouvragée restait malgré tout assez simple. Ce n'était pas un objet de décoration, c'était une arme de guerre.

Pierrick sortit une longue boîte de sous son lit. Elle contenait trois baguettes magiques. Une triste nostalgie voila ses yeux un instant. Ces baguettes étaient celles de ses parents et de Su. Il prit celle de la jeune fille dont le cœur l'avait toujours accompagné. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Il la glissa sous sa tenue. Toujours avoir une arme de réserve. C'était une des premières choses que lui avait appris Georges Nide.

Il était prêt. Chun voulait récupérer quelque chose à son bureau avant d'y aller. Pierrick serait là mais elle devait être capable de se protéger seule. Ils transplanèrent près du 36 quai des Orfèvres, le quartier général de la crim'. Chun n'eut qu'à montrer sa carte de police pour pouvoir entrer accompagné de Pierrick qui camoufla son épée sous un ample manteau. A cette heure tardive, les bureaux étaient vides et sombres. Mais le bureau qu'elle partageait avec Jacques Mareau était encore illuminé. Que faisait Jacques encore ici à cette heure ? Elle demanda à Pierrick de l'attendre dans le couloir.

Jacques Mareau n'avait pas été si inquiet depuis des années. Chun était comme sa fille. Elle n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis la veille au matin où elle avait appelé pour prévenir qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Depuis, plus rien. Il était allé voir chez elle mais elle n'y était pas. Ses parents n'en savaient pas plus. Ce n'était pas habituel. Elle donnait toujours des nouvelles, même lors de ses vacances. Ils étaient plus que des coéquipiers l'un pour l'autre. Il se disait qu'il allait repasser chez elle. Et la porte s'ouvrit.

Jacques se dressa d'un coup. Il accourut à la porte et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras sans rien dire. Ressentant pour lui la même affection, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour le rassurer. Jacques relâcha son étreinte, regardant la femme souriante qu'il avait devant lui.

« Où étais-tu passé ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre.

-Désolé, il n'y avait pas le téléphone.

-C'est pas grave mais ne me refais pas un coup comme ça. Je suis trop vieux pour ça.

-Allons, tu es encore un jeune homme.

-Un jeune homme qui approche de la retraite.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de rester. Je suis juste venu chercher quelque chose. Tu devrais rentrer. On se verra demain.

-Tu me caches quelque chose.

-Non, qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?

-Je te connais. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as des problèmes ?

-Je…Je ne peux rien te dire.

-Tu peux tout me dire.

-Non, malheureusement. Je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir ce genre de discussion avec toi. »

Chun se dirigea vers son bureau et ouvrit le tiroir fermé à clé dans lequel se trouvaient son mathurin et ses munitions. Elle vérifia que son arme était chargée et mit une boîte de cartouches dans sa poche.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Jacques plus intensément. Pourquoi as-tu besoin de ton arme ?

-Je ne peux rien te dire. Fais moi confiance, c'est tout.

-Tu es bizarre depuis que ce soi-disant informateur n'est pas venu au rendez-vous. J'avais l'impression que tu savais pourquoi on s'était évanoui dans cette rue. Et maintenant je te trouve changé. Tu ne m'as jamais rien caché. Pourquoi commences-tu aujourd'hui ? »

Chun n'osait pas le regarder. Elle voulait tout lui dire mais elle savait qu'il ne comprendrait pas. De toute façon, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Trop de vies dépendaient de ce secret, tout un monde. Voir deux.

« Il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle. »

Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte du bureau mais le quinquagénaire l'attrapa par le bras. Il l'obligea à lui faire face.

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de ton arme ? demanda t-il en haussant le ton. Quelqu'un te menace ? Tu dois régler des comptes ?

-Lâche moi !

-Pas temps que tu ne m'auras pas dit dans quoi tu t'es fourré !

-Je ne peux pas !

-Dis-le moi ! hurla t-il.

-NON ! »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volé. Pierrick, attiré par les cris, avait surgi dans le bureau. Jacques n'eut pas le temps de se tourner vers lui qu'un éclair de stupéfixion le frappa. Le policier tomba lourdement sur le plancher.

Chun respirait profondément pour retrouver son calme. Elle regarda Jacques avec effroi puis tourna un visage inquiet vers le sorcier.

« Est-ce qu'il est… ?

-Il est juste évanoui, la rassura Pierrick. Il se réveillera d'ici une heure ou deux sans aucune séquelle. Mais il se souviendra que tu es venu prendre ton arme.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

-Je crois qu'il a réagi ainsi parce qu'il tient beaucoup à toi. Ne lui en veut pas. C'est un homme de confiance, il me semble. Je pense même que tu pourrais tout lui dire sur le monde des sorciers.

-Non, il se ferait trop de souci de savoir que je suis maintenant liée à ce monde. Il est comme beaucoup de gens, l'inconnu lui fait peur. Peux-tu lui effacer la mémoire ?

-Si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

-Oui. Peut-être un jour je lui dirais, mais moi-même je ne comprends pas tout. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter plus. »

Pierrick s'approcha de Jacques. Il tendit sa baguette vers le policier.

« Oubliette. »

Un éclair blanc surgit du bout de sa baguette et fut comme absorbé par la tête du policier.

* * *

[1] Littéralement « marcheur de la nuit ». Ancêtre chinois des ninja japonais.


	12. Infiltration

**CHAPITRE XII : INFILTRATION**

Le couple apparut dans le hall du ministère français de la magie. Chun fut impressionnée du gigantisme du bâtiment. Des couloirs partaient en tout sens sans qu'on en aperçoive le bout. Tout était plongé dans la pénombre. Seule quelques lampes diffusant une lumière irréelle permettaient de deviner la blancheur marbrée du sol et des murs. Au centre du hall, une statue d'une matière cristalline de couleur bleue représentait un homme simplement debout et levant sa baguette au dessus de sa tête dans un geste supérieur. Son visage ferme laissait entendre que se devait être un prétentieux fini. Du moins c'était ce que pensa Chun. Au pied de la statue, l'accueil du ministère se présentait sous la forme d'un bureau en demi-cercle. Deux sorciers à moitié endormis se redressèrent quand ils perçurent la présence des deux jeunes gens.

« Bonsoir, fit l'un des agents d'accueil. Le ministère est fermé pour la nuit. Il ouvre à neuf heures et ceux jusqu'à dix-huit heures. La plupart des services ferment pour le déjeuner de midi à treize heures trente. Normalement, il y a toujours une permanence à la police magique mais ce soir, une opération exceptionnelle fait que pour toutes plaintes ou autres il vous faudra revenir ultérieurement. »

Pierrick sortit sa carte de chasseur. Chun remarqua que le dragon noir enflammé bougeait tout seul et lançait des coups d'œil de tous les côtés. C'était étrange mais elle ne posa pas de question. Elle aurait le temps plus tard. Et poser des questions serait tout de suite avoués aux deux sorciers de l'accueil qu'elle n'était pas sorcière.

« Oh, excusez-moi, je ne savais pas, fit l'agent d'accueil. Que puis-je pour vous agent Chaldo ?

-Avez-vous vu quelque chose d'inhabituel ?

-Non, à part le départ de vos collègues et de la police magique tout à l'heure, il ne s'est rien passé.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Tout à fait. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Nous verrons. Si je ne reviens pas vous voir d'ici une demi-heure disons, appelez d'urgence les Chasseurs qui sont à l'extérieur du ministère et dîtes leurs de revenir d'urgence. Code rouge. »

Les deux agents d'accueil se raidirent en entendant les derniers mots de Pierrick. Sans pouvoir ajouter un mot et en sortant leurs baguettes de leurs poches, ils acquiescèrent.

Chun et Pierrick se dirigèrent vers l'aile est. Un panneau indiquait :

« Bureau central de la Police Magique.

Unité d'intervention de la Police Magique.

Département des Chasseurs.

Département des Oubliators. »

En s'engageant dans le couloir, Chun jeta un dernier regard vers le bureau d'accueil. Les deux sorciers se cachaient derrière le bureau l'air apeurés.

« C'est quoi le code rouge ? demanda t-elle.

-Attaque au ministère. Nous avons divisé nos alertes en code couleur, un peu comme chez les moldus. Les plus haut sont jaune, orange, rouge et noir. Le jaune correspond à une attaque mangemorte dans une zone moldue. Orange, dans un de nos lieux secrets. Rouge, au ministère. Et noir, c'est la guerre totale. A ma connaissance, durant les environs trente années du règne de terreur de Voldemort, le code rouge n'a été utilisé qu'une fois. Le noir n'a jamais été utilisé. Il impliquerait la révélation de notre existence aux moldus. C'est d'ailleurs le seul code qui ne peut être appliqué qu'avec l'aval de tous les ministres de la magie à travers le monde. Nous y sommes. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent au pied d'un escalier de pierres grises. Un panneau fléché indiquait qu'il menait au département des Chasseurs. Le demi palier était d'ailleurs décoré du symbole des Chasseurs, une baguette et une épée croisées. La seule différence avec le symbole que Chun avait vu sur la carte de Pierrick fut que celui-ci ne comportait pas qu'un mais trois dragons enflammés entourant la baguette et l'épée. Les dragons étaient de trois couleurs, un rouge, un bleu et un noir. Et comme sur la carte de Pierrick, les flammes paraissaient réelles et les dragons bougeaient, tournoyant en rond.

Pierrick fit signe à Chun de ne plus faire de bruit. Le sorcier retira sa cape et sortit sa baguette. Chun sortit son mathurin. Elle n'avait jamais tiré sur quelqu'un et espérait sans trop y croire ne pas avoir à le faire ce soir. Elle restait plusieurs mètres derrière Pierrick qui montaient les escaliers aussi silencieusement que s'il avait été une ombre. Avant d'atteindre le haut de l'escalier, il se coucha sur les marches et ne fit que passer le haut de son crâne pour observer le couloir. Il n'y avait personne au bureau d'accueil de département situé immédiatement à gauche en haut de l'escalier. Etrange. Il était censé y avoir toujours quelqu'un. Firvel ne lui avait peut-être pas menti finalement. Un panneau situé après le bureau d'accueil des Chasseurs indiquait que les portes de ce couloir étaient celles de la section Action Intervention. Il regarda vers le fond du couloir. La voie était libre jusqu'au carrefour où le couloir partait de chaque côté. Pierrick sortit une paire de lunette aux lentilles en prisme et scruta le couloir. Rien.

Se déplaçant d'ombre en ombre, Pierrick et Chun atteignirent le bout du couloir. Deux panneaux fléchés indiquaient les sections et bureaux. Celui de gauche indiquait :

« Section Spéciale. Bureau du Chef de Département. »

Celui de droite :

« Section Investigation Recherche Interrogatoire Analyse. »

S'il y avait des mangemorts, ils seraient plutôt du côté de la section S et du bureau de Maldieu. Pierrick ne laissa dépasser qu'un œil à l'angle du mur. Deux hommes se tenaient dans le couloir à environ une quinzaine de mètres, juste devant la porte du bureau de Maldieu. Pierrick ne les connaissait pas.

« Le maître en a pour longtemps tu crois ? fit l'un d'eux.

-Du calme, fit l'autre. On ne risque rien.

-Rien ? Je te rappelle qu'on est au département des Chasseurs. S'ils reviennent…

-Ils en ont pour un moment. Et puis le maître les tuera tous s'ils reviennent.

-Je ne suis pas rassuré pour autant. »

C'était bien des mangemorts. Firvel avait dit la vérité. Pierrick se posa de nouveau la question sur son identité mais la rejeta. Il y penserait plus tard. Pour l'instant le plus urgent était de libérer les prisonniers et d'empêcher Malgéus d'atteindre son but, quel qu'il soit. Pierrick observa les deux mangemorts quelques minutes. Il agita discrètement sa baguette. Un tableau accroché au mur plus loin tomba, son cadre se brisant. Les deux mangemorts se tournèrent vers le bout du couloir, tournant le dos au Corbeau. La porte du bureau de Maldieu s'ouvrit. Un troisième mangemort en sortit. Il referma la porte derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda t-il.

-Rien, un tableau qui est tombé. Je vais voir. »

Le mangemort marchait à pas prudents, scrutant le moindre recoin. Les deux autres le regardaient parcourir lentement les quelques mètres qui le séparait du tableau. Ils tournaient toujours le dos au chasseur. Ce dernier en profita. Rangeant sa baguette, il se précipita silencieusement vers les deux mangemorts restés sur place. Il plaça sa main sur le menton de celui de gauche en lui tenant la nuque et lui brisa les cervicale. Il retint le corps pour le déposer sans bruit. L'autre n'avait rien perçut tellement il était tendu. Pierrick le frappa à la gorge d'un coup de sabre de main et le rattrapa également. Il sortit sa baguette et dans le même mouvement, lança un éclair de stupéfixion sans prononcer la formule. Le corps du mangemort se raidit et commença à s'effondrer. Pierrick fit un moulinet avec sa baguette et le corps arrêta sa chute. Contrôlant le mangemort inanimé par le wingardium leviosa, il le déposa sur le marbre froid sans aucun bruit.

Chun s'approcha quand elle fut sûre que la voie était libre. Pierrick dégagea les corps de devant la porte. Il retourna sur le dos le mangemort qui était sorti du bureau de Maldieu. Il pointa sa baguette sur le visage inanimé et prononça en un murmure :

« Exscribere. »

Un faisceau de lumière en éventail jaillit de la baguette. Pierrick en balaya le visage du mangemort de haut en bas et de bas en haut. Il posa la baguette sur son propre visage.

« Corpus Mutari. »

Son visage se déforma horriblement. Chun se retint de ne pas hurler. Quand les vers qui semblaient avoir élu résidence sous la peau de Pierrick s'arrêtèrent de remuer, il avait le visage du mangemort. Il débarrassa le cadavre de sa cape et l'enfila pour parfaire l'illusion.

« Attend moi ici. »

Sa voix n'avait pas changé. Cette transformation n'agissait donc que sur son visage.

Sans ne montrer aucun doute ni aucune peur, Pierrick entra dans le bureau de Maldieu. La première pièce des deux qui composaient le bureau du chef du département des Chasseurs était celui de sa secrétaire. Mais au lieu de sa secrétaire, y était installé un mangemort.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda t-il. »

Pierrick ne répondit pas. Il s'approcha du mangemort d'un pas naturel. Et d'un geste vif, plaqua sa main sur sa bouche tout en le transperçant de part en part à l'aide de son épée. Quand il fut sûr que le mangemort était mort, il retira son épée de son cœur. Les prisonniers devaient être dans la pièce où siégeait Maldieu. Pierrick vit plusieurs baguettes déposées sur le bureau de la secrétaire. Sûrement celle de Maldieu, Janis et des autres. Il les récupéra.

D'autres mangemorts étaient sûrement à l'intérieur avec les prisonniers. Profitant de son masque, Pierrick ouvrit la porte. Les trois mangemorts présent pointèrent aussitôt leurs baguettes sur lui mais reconnaissant leur compagnon, les baissèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna l'un d'eux. »

Pierrick ne fit qu'agiter la tête pour faire comprendre « rien de spécial ». Assis par terre, les pieds et poings liés, cinq sorciers et sorcières observaient leurs gardiens sans sourciller. La seule qui paraissait inquiète était la secrétaire. Pierrick allait refermer la porte quand un des mangemorts aperçu le cadavre sanguinolent affalé sur le siège de la secrétaire. Pierrick remarqua son regard avant qu'il n'hurle et l'empêcha de donner l'alerte en dégainant son épée et dans le même geste, le décapita. Sans laisser le temps aux autres mangemorts de réagir, il planta sa lame dans la poitrine de celui du milieu. Il lâcha son épée et frappa d'un coup de pied direct à l'estomac du dernier. Il enchaîna en basculant violement la tête du mangemort en arrière en un craquement sinistre.

Sous les yeux ébahis des chasseurs, Pierrick récupéra son épée toujours plantée dans la poitrine du mangemort et le rengaina après l'avoir égouttée d'un geste vif. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son visage.

« Finite Incantatem. »

Son visage reprit son apparence habituelle.

« Chaldo ! s'exclama Maldieu. Bien joué.

-Liberare, fit Pierrick. »

Les liens retenant les chasseurs et la secrétaire disparurent. Tous se relevèrent. Pierrick leur tendit leurs baguettes.

« Où sont Névris et Malgéus ? questionna Pierrick.

-Ils cherchent le Grimoire de Malchauzen, expliqua Jonas. Il semblerait qu'il se trouve au département secret. Ce livre traite d'une magie ancienne qui pourrait donner à Malgéus plus de puissance que Tu-sais-qui.

-J'y vais.

-Attendez, arrêta Maldieu. Il faut prévenir Nide, qu'il revienne avec ses hommes.

-L'alerte est déjà donnée. Mais le temps que les AI ne se réarticule pour investirent le ministère, il sera peut-être trop tard. Si ce grimoire est aussi dangereux, il ne faut pas laisser Malgéus s'enfuir avec.

-Je viens avec toi, assura Jonas.

-Moi aussi, fit Franck visiblement pas rassuré.

-Ce n'est pas ton travail, dit Pierrick.

-Je suis quand même un chasseur.

-Suzanne, vous restez avec moi pour diriger les AI quand ils reviendront, dit Maldieu avant que Janis ne puisse dire la moindre chose.

-Je voudrais que vous gardiez quelqu'un avec vous également, dit Pierrick. Chun. »

Essayant au maximum de ne pas regarder les cadavres, Chun entra dans le bureau. La jeune femme reconnut immédiatement Jonas Marus et Suzanne Janis qu'elle avait vu le soir de la mort de Bascœur.

« Voici donc la moldue pour laquelle vous vous êtes mis Chergnieux et la police magique à dos, fit Maldieu. Bonsoir mademoiselle. Je m'appelle Charles Maldieu, chef des Chasseurs.

-Bonsoir, fit-elle. Je suis Chun Yang-Li, police criminelle.

-Chaldo, ne vous en faîtes pas. On la garde avec nous. Je vous promets qu'on ne lui effacera pas la mémoire. Elle a les autorisations qu'il faut de toute manière.

-Pierrick, dit Chun. Où vas-tu ?

-Faire ce pour quoi je suis fait, répondit-il. Tu vas rester avec eux. Tu seras en sécurité. Là où je vais c'est trop dangereux pour toi.

-Fais attention à toi. »

Il sortit suivit de Jonas et Franck.


	13. Combats au Département Secret

**CHAPITRE XIII : COMBATS AU DEPARTEMENT SECRET**

Le Département Secret ne se trouvait dans aucune aile du ministère. Son existence, quoique connu de tous, a toujours été démentie par les hauts responsables du ministère. Et seuls quelques rares individus connaissaient le chemin menant à ses locaux. Certains membres de la section S, dont Pierrick, en faisaient parti. Le Département Secret était situé dans le sous-sol du ministère. Le seul accès pour s'y rendre passait par les bureaux du ministre, placés dans l'aile nord. Il y avait un chemin direct entre l'aile est et l'aile nord.

Les activités de ce département étaient méconnues et les rumeurs allaient bon train. Certains disaient qu'ils y faisaient des expériences contre-nature sur des cobayes moldus ou sorciers enlevés. D'autres qu'ils y étudiaient les forces maléfiques dans le but d'en acquérir la puissance. Certains sorciers issus de la communauté moldue allaient même jusqu'à dire qu'ils étaient en relation avec des civilisations extra-terrestres. Quoiqu'ils fassent, les langues-de-plomb possédaient quelque chose qui intéressait Malgéus. Et ça, ce n'était pas bon.

Le couloir menant à l'aile nord n'était pas gardé. La porte secrète était dissimulée dans un placard à balais. Le corridor menant à ce placard partait discrètement sur le côté de l'aile nord pour s'assurer que personne ne le remarque où ne s'y perd et trouve le Département Secret par hasard. Les trois chasseurs se déplaçaient prudemment, scrutant le moindre recoin sombre.

Pierrick s'approcha de l'angle du corridor. Il jeta un œil rapide. Deux mangemorts montaient la garde devant le placard. Pierrick se tourna vers Jonas. Il fit « deux » avec ses doigts pour le prévenir de la présence des deux mangemorts. Puis par signe lui donna l'ordre de surgir à son signal et de s'occuper de celui de droite. Jonas acquiesça, tenant sa baguette prête. Pierrick fit un compte à rebours avec ses doigts. Arrivé à zéro, les deux chasseurs de la section S surgirent, lançant chacun un éclair de stupéfixion. Les deux mangemorts s'effondrèrent. Pierrick fit signe à Jonas de ne pas bouger. Il s'avança lentement, vérifiant que les deux mangemorts étaient bien hors d'état de nuire et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres surprises.

La voie était libre. Les trois chasseurs s'approchèrent du placard. Lorsque Pierrick l'ouvrit, Franck crut que Pierrick s'était trompé, il n'y avait que des balais, des seaux et des serpillières usagées. Pierrick leva la main vers une étagère et la bascula de côté.

« Sub Rosa, dit-il. »

Le mur du fond glissa sur le côté, libérant un passage qui descendait sous le ministère.

Ils leur fallaient redoubler de prudence. L'ennemi pouvait être n'importe où. La première salle du Département Secret était une pièce circulaire donnant sur plusieurs portes. Il n'y avait aucune indication. Ceux qui entraient ici étaient censés connaître les lieux. Pierrick n'était venu qu'une seule fois dans ce lieu. Mais justement, cette seule fois l'avait mené dans la partie où se trouvait une bibliothèque. Il savait donc quelle porte prendre. Il invita les deux autres à le suivre lorsqu'il ouvrit la deuxième porte à droite.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs salles. Certaines disposaient d'un matériel étrange qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait identifier. Des livres étaient ouverts sur certaines tables. Mais s'ils étaient encore là, c'est qu'ils ne devaient pas intéresser Malgéus. Ils entrèrent enfin dans la salle où s'alignaient des rayonnages de livres sur de hautes étagères. Cette bibliothèque était beaucoup moins impressionnante par sa taille que celle du ministère. Mais les sujets traités devaient être beaucoup plus intéressant et dangereux.

Des voix se firent entendre. Les chasseurs se mirent à couvert. Pierrick reconnut immédiatement la voix essoufflée de Malgéus et celle, jeune et glaciale, de Névris.

« Nous y voilà enfin, dit Malgéus. La bibliothèque de Département Secret. Ici sont gardés des pouvoirs d'une ampleur considérables. Et l'une de ses sources de pouvoirs est le Grimoire de Malchauzen. C'est sûrement la plus puissante qui soit à ma portée.

-Nous allons nous lancer à sa recherche tout de suite maître, fit Névris.

-Non, je vais le chercher seul. Vous, occupez-vous de nos visiteurs. Tu peux sortir, jeune Chaldo. Je sens ta présence comme ci je te voyais. »

Il était donc inutile de rester caché plus longtemps. Pierrick sortit de derrière le rayonnage d'où il écoutait la conversation, suivit de Jonas et Franck. Névris arborait un sourire satisfait.

« C'est donc toi le célèbre Corbeau, dit Névris. On m'avait dit que tu étais jeune mais je ne l'imaginais pas à ce point. On m'a dit que tu avais disparu ces derniers jours.

-Je suis revenu, dit Pierrick. Je ne peux pas laisser le Grimoire de Malchauzen tomber dans vos mains.

-Que de bons sentiments, souffla Malgéus. Pourquoi ou pour qui fais-tu ça ? Pour tes parents ? Pour ta petite amie assassinée par les moldus ? »

Pierrick était surpris. Comment Malgéus savait-il pour son passé ?

« Tout ça. C'était de la faute des mangemorts. Mes parents, Su, mes amis. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne me bats plus pour le passé. Je me bats pour le présent et l'avenir.

-Tu lui ressembles tellement. Névris, tue-les.

-Oui maître.

-Dommage, jeune Chaldo. »

Malgéus s'éloigna dans les rayonnages. Les mangemorts encerclaient les chasseurs. Mis à part Névris, ils étaient au nombre de sept. Tous, la baguette sortie, prêts à tuer. Névris et Pierrick ne se lâchaient pas des yeux. Entre eux, le combat avait déjà commencé.

« Franck, Jonas, dit Pierrick. Je m'occupe de Névris. Occupez-vous des autres. »

Ils ne répondirent pas. Ils étaient déjà concentrés.

Franck n'était pas rassuré, le combat n'était pas vraiment sa spécialité. C'était un homme de bureau, un rat de laboratoire, son cerveau était son arme. Mais il ne pouvait pas reculé et il le savait. Il tenta tant bien que mal de cacher sa nervosité. Mais il lui semblait que ses ennemis la voyaient malgré tout. Emporté par sa nervosité, Franck tendit sa baguette vers un des trois mangemorts qui lui faisaient face.

« Stupéfix ! cria t-il. »

Le mangemort par l'éclair avec sa propre baguette. Un fouet de feu jaillit de sa baguette et enserra les chevilles de Franck. D'un coup sec, le mangemort tira pour faire chuter lourdement le chasseur au sol. Un autre mangemort s'avança la baguette en avant. Bien que légèrement sonné, Franck le va sa baguette.

« Levicorpus ! »

Le mangemort s'envola pour aller percuter le plafond et retomber KO sur une étagère qui se brisa sous son poids. Le chasseur se releva et se baissa juste à temps pour éviter un crochet du premier mangemort. Il contre-attaqua en le frappant d'un coup de poing aux côtes flottantes et le sonna d'un deuxième en pleine mâchoire. Il en profita pour lancer un éclair de stupéfixion que le mangemort ne put éviter.

Franck allait se tourner vers le dernier de ses adversaires mais un éclair rouge frappa sa baguette, l'envoyant à plusieurs mètres de Franck. Le mangemort toisait le chasseur du regard. Il rangea sa baguette et s'approcha en garde. Si Franck savait à peu près se défendre une baguette à la main, il n'avait rien d'un boxeur. Il tenta de frapper le premier d'un direct au visage mais le mangemort esquiva d'un léger mouvement du buste et le plia d'un coup au foie. Franck tomba à genoux, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il s'attendait à ce que le mangemort l'achève mais ce dernier semblait attendre qu'il se relève pour pouvoir s'amuser avec lui.

Jonas avait maille à partir avec quatre mangemorts. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait réussi à parer ou éviter tout les maléfices lancés contre lui mais la précipitation faisait qu'aucun des siens n'avaient atteint sa cible. Un mangemort s'approcha pour tenter une attaque au corps à corps. Jonas parvint à saisir son bras au vol et lui asséna un violent coup de pied à l'abdomen. Il enchaîna avec un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire qui mit le mangemort hors combat. Un maléfice lui frôla la joue, l'entaillant. Il répliqua à l'aveugle d'un sortilège d'immobilisation mais rata une fois de plus sa cible. Un maléfice le toucha à l'épaule droite. Plié par la douleur, Jonas regarda les dégâts, son épaule saignait abondamment. Il ne pourrait plus lever sa baguette avec sa main droite. Il changea donc de main. Mais la situation devenait dure pour lui, il était blessé et opposé à trois mangemorts qui ne lui laisserait aucune chance.

Pierrick et Névris s'observait encore. La violence des combats les entourant ne les troublait pas. Pierrick décida enfin d'attaquer. Un éclair rouge fonça sur Névris. Ce dernier dissipa l'experlliarmus d'un mouvement de sa baguette et contre-attaqua avec un stupéfix. Pierrick esquiva le maléfice et lança une corde de feu vers les jambes du mangemort. L'homme aux yeux violets sauta pour l'éviter et fit un coup de pied circulaire au corps sans se reposer au sol. La jambe de Névris frappa dans l'avant-bras de Pierrick. Le chasseur s'aida de son autre main pour repousser la jambe de Névris vers le sol et contra d'un coup de coude latéral à l'abdomen. Il enchaîna d'un coup de paume à la poitrine. Il voulut continuer avec un coup de pied retourné circulaire au crâne. Mais Névris parvint à l'esquiver et le fit reculer d'un coup de poing au menton.

Névris agita sa baguette et un serpent de feu noir surgit, fondant sur Pierrick. Le chasseur ne se laissa pas impressionné

« Aqua Eructo ! »

Un jet d'eau jaillit de sa baguette. Lorsque le feu et l'eau se percutèrent, un nuage de vapeur se forma, cachant les deux adversaires. Névris lança quelques maléfices à l'aveuglette mais aucun n'atteignit le Corbeau. Lorsque le nuage se dissipa, Pierrick n'était plus là. Névris perçut un bruissement d'ailes derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit un oiseau noir lui foncer dessus.

« Avada Kedavra ! cria t-il. »

Mais l'éclair vert manqua le corbeau. Le volatile se métamorphosa en Pierrick, le pied en avant qui percuta la mâchoire de Névris, l'envoyant s'effondrer plus loin.

Malgré la violence du coup, le mangemort aux yeux violets se releva, le regard empli de haine. Jamais personne ne l'avait humilié de la sorte. Il allait se relancer à l'attaque quand une voix l'interpella.

« Kylian Névris. »

Névris se retourna. Le menaçant de leurs baguettes, cinq chasseurs de la section AI se tenaient derrière leur chef : Georges Nide.

« Georges Nide, fit Névris avec amusement. Tu viens encore prendre une leçon.

-Tu vas voir si je vais prendre une leçon. Pierrick, va t'occuper de Malgéus. On s'occupe de lui. »

Pierrick tourna les talons et partit à la recherche de Malgéus. Névris ne se souciait pas de lui, il savait que malgré son âge, Georges Nide restait un ennemi dangereux. Il le savait mieux que quiconque.

« Tu l'as bien formé, dit Névris. Il est fort. Plus que toi d'ailleurs.

-Je ne lui ai pas appris grand-chose, avoua Nide. Quelqu'un lui avait déjà quasiment tout appris.

-Oh, je vois. Je comprends maintenant. J'aurai dû faire le rapprochement.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? Ce n'est pas étonnant, tu n'es pas assez important.

-Dis-moi.

-Y'a trop de témoin. »

Névris leva sa baguette, un déluge d'éclairs verts s'abattit sur les chasseurs qui tentèrent tant bien que mal de répliquer. Les cinq hommes de Nide s'écroulèrent sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de rien faire. Depuis quand Névris possédait-il une telle puissance ? Il était terrifié. Mais la colère surpassait sa peur.

« Maintenant on peut parler, dit Névris calmement. Mais tu as l'air trop en colère pour m'écouter. Tant pis. »

Franck se faisait violement frappé par son adversaire. Les coups de poing pleuvaient. Lorsqu'il tentait de répliquer, il se faisait contrer immédiatement. Un coup plus puissant que les autres le projeta au sol. Il sentit un objet sous son torse.

« Allez lève-toi, ordonnait le mangemort. »

Franck se retourna sur le dos, tendant une baguette vers le mangemort.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

L'éclair vert frappa le mangemort sans qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir. Son corps s'effondra sur le plancher. Franck resta au sol pour reprendre son souffle.

Jonas ne savait pas quoi faire. Les trois mangemorts s'amusaient avec lui. Son bras blessé le faisait souffrir. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen. Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. S'il se plantait, il mourait. Il leva son bras valide et lança sa baguette tel un couteau vers un des mangemorts. Ce dernier évita le morceau de bois en riant. Jonas en profita pour se lancer vers lui. Le mangemort ne réagit pas à temps. Jonas lui saisit le poignet armé en détournant sa baguette juste au moment où il envoya un sortilège de mort. L'éclair vert frappa un de ses complices. Jonas renversa le bras et creva l'œil du mangemort avec sa propre baguette.

Le mangemort hurla de douleur. Jonas le repoussa d'un coup de coude et arracha la baguette de son œil, l'emportant avec, en brochette dessus.

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Le dernier mangemort et le chasseur avaient incanté en même temps. Les éclairs verts se percutèrent en un embrasement formidable. Sentant qu'il ne pouvait résister, Jonas lâcha prise en plongeant sur le côté pour esquiver l'éclair mortel. Il lança un stupéfix qui mit le mangemort hors de combat.

Plus loin, Nide et Névris se livrait combat. Jonas voyait bien que Névris l'emportait par la puissance et la technique mais il ne pouvait plus aider le chef de la section AI. Il avait perdu trop de sang et perdit connaissance.


	14. De nouveaux mystères

**CHAPITRE XIV : DE NOUVEAUX MYSTERES**

Pierrick s'arrêta devant une lourde porte de métal. Malgéus était de l'autre côté, il le sentait. Serait-il à la hauteur ? Il l'ignorait. Le plus important était de l'empêcher de repartir avec le Grimoire. S'il fallait mourir pour ça, alors, il mourait. Il revit dans une douce et ultime pensé le visage de Su. Non. Ce n'était pas Su, c'était Chun. Il voulait la revoir. Il ignorait quel sentiment il ressentait. Il repoussa ces pensés. Il n'avait pas le temps. Il ouvrit la porte et entra.

Malgéus ne l'avait pas perçu. Il cherchait dans l'unique rayonnage le Grimoire de Malchauzen. Il ne devait pas l'avoir trouvé malgré le peu d'ouvrage qui s'y trouvait. Son souffle fatigué était haletant et énervé.

« Impossible, souffla t-il. Il devrait être ici. A moins que... Oui c'est la seule explication. Il l'a.

-Qui ? fit Pierrick pour signaler sa présence. »

Lentement Malgéus se tourna vers le chasseur, plantant ses yeux laiteux dans ceux sombres de Pierrick.

« Qui a pris le Grimoire ? répéta Pierrick.

-Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne le saches pas pour le moment, souffla t-il. Mais sache que cet homme est responsable de bien des forfaits mais qu'il a toujours réussi à se cacher.

-Pour l'instant c'est vous ma cible.

-Oh. Mais tu devrais te sentir concerné quand même, c'est lui qui a ordonné le meurtre de tes parents. »

Pierrick ne réagit pas extérieurement à ce que vient de lui dire Malgéus, mais son esprit était troublé. Non, ses parents sont morts tués par des moldus à cause des actions des mangemorts. Personne, à part Voldemort et ses fidèles n'est responsable. Même les moldus n'ont réagi que par peur. Il avait fini par le comprendre et l'accepter.

« C'est de votre faute, dit-il. Vous, les mangemorts, Voldemort, vous avez provoqué ce malheur. Le gouvernement chinois ne nous aurait jamais attaqué si vous n'aviez pas existé.

-C'est vrai, reprit Malgéus. Mais tes parents et ceux de ta petite amie, ne sont pas morts tués par les moldus.

-J'ai vu les corps !

-Et rien ne t'a sauté aux yeux ? »

Pierrick revoyait la scène comme s'il y était. Les corps des parents de Su. Su qui pleurait. Les corps de ses propres parents gisant sur l'herbe. Su le réconfortant, cherchant elle-même du réconfort. Son sourire triste puis se crispant. La chaleur du sang de la jeune fille sur ses mains. Le sang teintant d'écarlate l'herbe verdoyante. Ses derniers mots.

« Mon cœur est éternel. »

La chaleur qui fuyait son corps. La rage qu'il avait ressentie et qu'il déversa sur les soldats. Les éclairs verts du sortilège de la mort. Et les corps des soldats qui tombaient intact sur le sol. Pas de sang. Pas de sang.

Et la se fut comme un éclair. Il reporta ses pensés sur les corps des deux couples de parents et sur celui de Su. Su baignait dans une mare de son propre sang. Mais les parents étaient proprement allongés dans l'herbe. Pas de sang. Juste l'émeraude de la pelouse. Pas de marque. Juste la Mort.

Pierrick redressa ses yeux vers Malgéus. Il avait compris. Ses parents et ceux de Su n'avaient pas été tués par les moldus mais par des sorciers.

« Qui ? fit-il. Qui a tué mes parents et ceux de Su ?

-Ce n'est pas celui qui a tué qui est important, répondit Malgéus. Mais celui qui en a donné l'ordre.

-Qui ?

-Tu devras le trouver par toi-même. Car je ne sais pas quels sont exactement ses plans. Je dois voir jusqu'où ils vont. Mais on dirait que le Grimoire de Malchauzen en fait parti. Ou alors il ne voulait simplement pas que je m'en empare.

-Rien ne change pour toi. Je dois t'arrêter, par tous les moyens.

-Je sais jeune Chaldo. Viens donc essayer. »

Pierrick resta impassible durant quelques secondes. Puis, il tendit sa baguette, projetant un éclair vert. Malgéus leva nonchalamment sa baguette et arrêta le sortilège avec son morceau de bois, sans lancer de sortilège. L'éclair vert était comme saisi par la baguette. Pierrick brisa le sortilège en bondissant vers le mangemort, tentant un coup de pied sauté latéral. Malgéus fit une légère esquive pour laisser passer le chasseur et se retrouva dans son dos. Le Corbeau se retourna en lançant un coup de talon circulaire. Mais le coup fut également évité par le mage noir qui contra d'un coup de paume au corps pour le repousser. Malgéus leva sa baguette et Pierrick fut soulevé de terre. Il percuta le plafond et y resta plaqué. Malgéus le tenait en son pouvoir. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Malgéus souriait.

« Très bien jeune Chaldo, souffla t-il. Tu es bien le fils de ton père. Non, tu es meilleur encore. Je suis impressionné. Une grande maîtrise des arts martiaux, et des sortilèges de combat. Tu sais même faire des sortilèges impardonnables sans les formuler. Réellement impressionnant.

-Mon père n'a rien à voir la dedans, dit Pierrick.

-Je vois. Il l'a donc fait.

-Fait quoi ?

-Pour le moment, tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Nous nous reverrons, jeune Chaldo. Mais je pense que tu es capable de découvrir toutes les vérités cachées seul. »

Malgéus toucha la marque des ténèbres qui marquait son bras. Ce devait être un signal pour prévenir les autres de partir. Puis il transplana. Sitôt qu'il disparut, Pierrick retomba du plafond se réceptionnant parfaitement. Il enrageait. Tant de questions sans réponse. De nouveaux mystères. Malgéus semblait en savoir beaucoup sur le père de Pierrick, plus que Pierrick lui-même. Quels secrets se cachaient dans la pénombre du passé ? Il voulait savoir. Il le découvrirait quoiqu'il en coûte.

Il rejoignit Nide et Franck. Ce dernier prodiguait à Jonas les premiers soins en attendant que les médicomages n'arrivent. Nide paraissait harassé par son combat contre Névris. Un combat qui ne s'était pas terminé. Le mangemort aux yeux violets avait transplané dés qu'il avait senti la marque des Ténèbres lui brûler le bras. Mais Nide savait qu'il avait perdu ce combat. Quel malheur de vieillir ! Il releva la tête quand Pierrick s'approcha.

« Alors ? fit-il.

-Il s'est enfui, répondit Pierrick. Mais il n'a pas le Grimoire. Il n'était pas là.

-Je vois. Nous avons perdu plusieurs hommes dans ce combat. Je vais dire à Maldieu de faire stopper les opérations à l'extérieur. Elles ne servent plus à rien.

-Je viens, je dois faire mon rapport. Franck ?

-Je restes ici jusqu'à l'arrivé des médicomages, dit Franck.

-Mes hommes vont venir chercher les mangemorts survivants, prévint Nide. »

Nide et Pierrick retournèrent jusqu'au Département des Chasseurs. Quand ils y arrivèrent, Chun rassuré, de le voir vivant et en bonne santé, sauta dans les bras de Pierrick. Mais ce dernier était trop troublé pour lui rendre son étreinte avec la même fougue. Il l'enserra quand même pour ne pas la décevoir. Nide souria légèrement de la scène et s'avança vers Maldieu entouré des deux autres chefs de section des Chasseurs et de Dakus. Janis fit apparaître une chaise pour lui permettre de s'asseoir.

« Merci, fit-il.

-A ton service.

-Alors ? demanda Maldieu.

-Ils se sont enfuis. Malgéus et Névris. Les autres qui les accompagnaient sont soit morts soit KO. J'ai envoyé deux équipes les récupérer. Marus est blessé, il faut le transporter à Gardevie. Vinol va bien, il aura juste besoin de quelques pansements. Il s'est battu comme un diable.

-C'est pourtant pas vraiment sa spécialité, souria Fabre. Mais quand il le faut.

-J'ai perdu cinq hommes.

-Et le Grimoire ? questionna Maldieu.

-Malgéus ne l'a pas eu. Il n'était pas là ou plus là. Mais Pierrick pourra vous en dire plus.

-Très bien. Dakus, dîtes à vos hommes d'arrêter leur numéro de gestapo et quitter mon département.

-Je veux savoir, cracha t-il.

-Cette affaire est sous la juridiction des Chasseurs. La Police Magique peut aller se faire voir. Cassez-vous. »

Dakus parut sur le point de lancer une réplique cinglante mais se ravisa et partit. Maldieu demanda à Pierrick de venir dans son bureau. Il autorisa Chun, qui ne paraissait pas vouloir le laisser, à les accompagner.

Le récit fut bref. Pierrick parla uniquement de ce qui avait trait au Grimoire. Il ne parla pas de ce qu'avait dit le mangemort sur ses parents. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que celui qui avait fait disparaître le Grimoire du Département Secret (si le Grimoire y avait seulement été un jour) et celui qui avait ordonné le meurtre de ses parents était le même individu. C'était ce que Malgéus avait insinué à mot couvert en y repensant.

« Qui a ce Grimoire ? fit Maldieu plus pour lui que pour les autres. Suzanne, je sens que cette enquête va nous mener dans des lieus sombres où nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'aller. Cette enquête est officiellement close. Officieusement, gardez Chaldo et Marus dessus. Ainsi que Vinol. Mais qu'ils soient prudents. Tous. Si Malgéus n'a pas cherché à troubler Chaldo. Nous avons alors un ennemi insoupçonné et dangereux qui se cache. Mademoiselle Yang-Li, être lié à nous risque de se montrer extrêmement dangereux. Il vaudrait mieux vous effacer la mémoire et ainsi vous permettre de reprendre votre vie. »

Chun regarda Pierrick dont elle tenait fermement la main. Ce dernier ne dit rien. Il la laissait faire son choix. Mais il était déjà fait.

« Non, dit-elle. Quoiqu'il arrive, je suis maintenant lié à ce monde. Je ne peux plus reculé. Et je ne le veux pas. Pierrick me l'a bien dit d'ailleurs, si les mangemorts gagnent, mon monde ne sera pas épargné. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai faire grand-chose, mais je ne peux pas oublier et ne rien faire. »

Maldieu souria légèrement comme s'il avait espéré cette réponse.

Maldieu ordonna à Pierrick de prendre quelques jours de vacances pour se remettre de ces combats et faire visiter ce nouveau monde à Chun. Les mangemorts se tenaient si tranquille que certains chasseurs ironisaient en disant qu'ils avaient complètement disparu de France. Mais ils savaient tous que ce calme devait cacher la préparation d'un plan machiavélique.

« Les Chasseurs ne se doutent de rien, dit Dakus. Ils sont en plein brouillard. Vos plans peuvent continuer sans aucun souci monsieur.

-Ne sous-estimer pas les Chasseurs, dit une voix assuré et calme. En particulier Charles Maldieu, il est très intelligent. Il a peut-être mieux compris que vous ne croyez. Il faudra également se méfier du fils de Gilles Chaldo. Je pense qu'il sera un problème pour la suite.

-Je peux le faire éliminer.

-Non, pas pour le moment. Voyons d'abord jusqu'où il peut aller. Et il pourrait bien devenir un allié dans l'avenir.

-Et pour le Grimoire ? Il semble avoir disparu du Département Secret.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça Dakus. Je maîtrise la situation. Vous pouvez vous retirer.

-Bien monsieur. »

Dakus sortit. L'autre homme posa un lourd volume sur son bureau et en caressa la couverture. La reliure portait un symbole : un trait verticale et quatre chevrons, deux pointés vers le bas et deux vers le haut qui s'opposaient.

« Tout ne fait que commencer. »

Un jour, après que Pierrick ait raccompagné Chun chez elle après avoir passé la journée à visiter quelques uns des lieux secrets du monde des sorciers, un homme l'aborda. Pierrick le reconnut aussitôt, Yann Firvel.

« Tout s'est bien terminé, fit-il simplement.

-D'autres mystères sont apparus.

-Ils ont toujours été là. C'est juste que tu ne les voyais pas.

-Depuis quand on se tutoie ?

-J'ai pensé que se serait plus conviviale.

-J'ai cherché dans tous les services du ministère et même dans le registre des naissances. Je n'ai trouvé aucune trace d'un Yann Firvel. Soit ce n'est pas ton vrai nom, soit c'est encore un secret.

-C'est mon vrai nom. Mais je ne peux rien te dire de plus.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer dans quel camp tu es ?

-Je suis dans le mien. Mais je pense que nous avons beaucoup d'intérêt commun. Tant qu'il y en aura, nous serons allié.

-Tu ne vas rien me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas pour le moment. Car j'ignore moi-même tout. Nous nous reverrons. Je ne sais pas quand ni en quelle circonstance, mais je peux te l'assurer. Nous nous reverrons. »

Firvel tourna les talons et partit. Pierrick ne chercha même pas à le rattraper. Il sentait qu'il devait le laisser agir pour savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Pierrick se transforma en corbeau et vola jusqu'en haut de la Tour Eiffel. Posé sur le garde-fou, il observait la ville d'ombre et de lumière qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Ils étaient là, tapis dans l'ombre, les secrets. Jusqu'où allait le mener tout ça. Il l'ignorait. Serait-il prêt ? Il l'ignorait. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il se battrait. Il avait une nouvelle raison de combattre. Une raison avec un avenir. Et même s'il devait mourir, cette raison lui survivrait.

Bran le rejoignit. Et ensemble ils s'envolèrent pour parcourir la ville. Une ville d'ombre et de lumière.

**FIN**

Un meurtre à Beauxbâtons. Une amitié retrouvée. Un lien fort, celui du sang. Un sentiment qui se découvre.

Prochainement :

**LE CORBEAU**

**LIVRE II**

**_Sang de Dragon_**


End file.
